Lost Memories
by Shi-chan13
Summary: Betraying his friends, Tadase wishes on the Embryo. 6 years later, Ikuto is walking on a downtown street of Tokyo and sees a pink haired girl sitting in a bar. Who is she and why does she seem so familiar to Ikuto? OCxAmuxIkuto,Kutau,Ramiko,KairixYaya.
1. Prologue

Shi-chan13: Yo!! It's me! Hello to all the people that read An Alley Cat's Promise and Welcome to all the new people. I finally finished the prologue and 1st chapter of this story. Sorry to those who waited forever for this to come out. I know I was supposed to get this out like two weeks ago, but I've been craming to get some of my grades up in school. You know, end of the year and all that. But now it's summer break so I hope to get a lot written and uploaded! Ok, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Shi-chan13 does not own Shugo Chara, but if she did Ikuto and Amu would already be together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Betrayal

"Tadase!" Amu cried. "What are you doing?" Tadase turned his face towards Amu, a sinister smile distorting his features and a shining white egg in his hand. I surpressed the need to punch him. I knew what he was planning, but Amu might not forgive me if I hurt the little brat. "Let go of the Embryo,Tadase!" I commanded. He smirked. It was an unsettling expression coming from the boy who was alomost always smiling.

"Or what, Ikuto? Are you planning to save the day and beat me? Well, it's not going to happen."

His smirk faded into a grim smile.

I heard Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya come up onto the roof, followed by Utau, Kukai and Kairi. I didn't turn around. My eyes were fixed on Tadase. Besides I could already tell that they had stopped running. I heard a couple gasp of surprise as they took in the curent situation. "You're willing to betray the girl you love for a wish?" My voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

He laughed. "Love? I _never_ loved Amu. It was just another part pr the game and she was just another pawn to be manipulated. I only needed her to get the Embryo and looked what happened.

It worked!

I spat at his feet. "You disgust me!"

Miki was floating nearby. She called out to Kiseki who was currently in a charanari with Tadase. "Kiseki! Why are you aiding him? We're your friends!" A translusent version of the little shug chara appeared by the traitor.

"Miki. I'm sorry, but I'm apart of Tadase. We're bound to each other. I can't just leave him." Kiseki sighed. "I'm sorry, but between you and everyone, who I only knew for a short school year and Tadase, who I am another self of, I have to choose him. Goodbye." He disappeared.

I was so busy hating Tadase that I had only just realized that beside me, Amu was shaking and tears were coming down her face. From rage or sadness I couldn't tell, but I assumed it was both. I looked away for a second and the next I saw Amu running at Tadase. "You jerk!" I heard her scream.

My hand automatically reached for her despite the fact that she was too far away. "No! Amu!" I yelled. Tadase punched her in the stomach. I wanted to run to her, but I wasfrozen in place. _How dare he hurt her, let alone touch her!_ my mind growled.

Glaring with disgust, Tadase kick Amu amd sent her towards the ground. When she tried to get back up he Tshed her down again, slapping her face. "Still haven't had enough? Did you honestly think you could beat me? With who? Ikuto? You're little friends? Think again, brat!" A sudden burst of x-egg energy surged from Tadase and picked up Amu, sending her flying into me and knocking us both to the ground. I was almost grateful now that she was back in my arms. Almost. That jerk had still hurt her, my most precious person.

As Amu got off me, I saw the others charge at Tadase from the corner of my eye. Kukai led them. I almost smiled. _Of course. That idiot never comes up with battle plans unless you count brute force and head on collision one._

The way Amu was standing made me think she was going to join them. I frantically tried to wave them off, but even if it had worked it would have been meaningless. Tadase stood bent over the Embryon which he clasped in two hands. I could see his mouth moving, forming his wish, but no sound reached me. Electricity crakled in theair around us. I could tell something _big_ was going to happen and when it did we wouldn't want to be anywhere near Tadase. I saw Amu move to stop Tadase, but I grabbed her before she could get any closer. I pulled her into the circle of my arms and against my chest. "No." I said. "You'll get hurt again!"

She struggled against my grip, but I was as determined to hold onto her as much as she was determined to escape me. I thanked whatever god had made me stronger than her. She yelled at me. "I don't care! We have to stop him, that-that traitor!"

"It's too late."

A white ball of light was forming around Tadase and spreading rapdily. Soon he was completely enveloped.A cackle split the air. "Good ridance!" The light exploded, hitting everyone, but Tadase. I was the last one to go unconsious. The last thing I heard before my world went dark was Tadase's snide voice. "Say goodbye to your memories everyone. Good night, Ikuto _ni-san_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi-chan13: Woah! So intense!!

Tadase: How come I'm the bad guy?!?!?!?!?

Shi-chan13: Simple. It's 'cause I hate you.

Tadase:...............

Shi-chan13: Well, there's the proplogue to Lost Memories. Hope you liked it, but the only way I'll know is if you press the big button down there. Yup, right down there. What do you mean you can't see it?!?! It's got the word REVIEW written really big on it! Can't you read? Anyway, please just press it and express yourselfs. Does it suck or is it ok or really good or excellent, etc. Thank you for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Shi-chan13: Here's the 1st chapter. It's pretty long, but that's because I wanted to get into the main plot quickly. I hate slow intros. So anyway, I hope you like this!

NOTICE: I'm tired of always doing disclaimers each chapter. It wastes time for typing the story. Because of this, I've decided to do a master disclaimer that will cover the rest of the story.

MASTER DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara. Only money can change that and I don't even have a fraction of what it would cost to buy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Clover Pub

I was walking downtown with my violin case hanging from my shoulder when I saw her. She was sitting on a bar stool in the Clover Pub, talking to the bartender while fingering a strand of her bubblegum pink hair. Something about her made me want to talk to her. I wasn't really one to be stunned by a women's looks, but I didn't think I had ever seen someone so beautiful before.

The loud speakers that were placed on street corners for annoucing new laws, restrictions, and such, began playing the World's Pledge. I slipped into an alleyway by the pub and held my breath. Anyone caught not saying the pledge was to be turned over to the World's Guard, who were known to the civilan of the World Empire as Rats. The World's Guard was given the responsibility of protecting the non-military people and keeping order in all the cities. Unfortunately, they were some of the most corrupted people. I stuffed my fingers in my ears to block out the voices reciting the pledge;

"Hail Hotori-sama, savoir in these dark times"-_Savoir, my foot._ I grumbled in my head. _That guy couldn't even say an insect!_-"His wish is our command, his word is our law. We bow down to this great man." As the pledge ended, the projecters on top of each speaker shot a mini version of Hotori Tadase into the sky. A knot formed in my stomach. Keeping my eyes off the projections of Hotori, I came out of the alleyway and went into The Clover. The girl I saw earlier looked at me, then looked away when our eyes met. I laughed in my head._ She's not afraid of me, is she?_

I walked over and sat on the stool next to her. I could see her entire body stiffen. _What's up with this chick?_

I caught the bartender's attention. As he came over, I read his name tag. "Can I get a bottle of Budwieser Light...Hal?" He nodded and opened a little refrigerator. _Strange. He's just as up-tight as the girl._

Hal placed a bottle of cold beer in front of me. "Here, this should be good. You're not a regular here." By the tone of his voice I could tell it wasn't a question.

I popped open the bottle. "Yeah. I'm a wandering violinist. I've been to most big cities in Japan, but Tokyo was one hadn't been to yet, so I decided to come here."

"Hmmm...violinist. What's your name? Maybe I've heard of you."

_I seriously doubt it. How could a chunky guy like you have any interest in violin music. You must think a violin is some sort of gaint hotdog._ I sighed._ Well, no harm done if I tell him, right?_ "Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Nope. Sorry, haven't heard of you." I sighed. No one ever did. For some reason the girl beside me went even stiffer when I said my name. Did _she_ know me?

Swallowing a swig of 'beer, I changed the topic of the conversation. I didn't want this to end up bring up my past. "This is a nice place you've got here. How long have you been running this bar?"

Hal laughed, deep and loud, though to me it seem a bit forced. "You're mistaken. I'm not the owner. I just work here. She's the owner." He pointed to the girl beside me, the stiff one.

"What?" I looked at the girl to my right. She must only have been 18. "You've got to be kidding me. She's barely an adult."

The girl swiveled her stool to face me. Her eyes were angry, but she was smiling sweetly. I shuddered inside. _Creepy_. "I _am_ the owner. Hinamori Amu, age 19. I've been running this joint since my parents passed away three years ago. And if you take into acount the law Hotori passed, I've been an adult for four years now." She continued to look at me as if she wanted to bash my head in. I found it hard to look away, not so much because of her glare, but because of the golden eyes that held mine.

I tried to loosen her up with a bit of humor. "I'm sorry Amu. Can I call you Amu? It seems that I forgot my manners. Maybe it was in the last city I was in." Apparently she didn't like my humor. She narrowed her eyes even more. I never would have thought it was possible.

"No, you can just call me Hinamori-san. I think you need to find your manners quickly and your jokes suck."

_Ouch. Ok, so no more corny jokes._ "It seems I get to apologize to you one more time. I really am sorry. Here," I held out my hand. "let's start over. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It's my pleasure to meet you." She grasped my hand in hers.

"Hinamori Amu." I could feel her loosen up some. Not alot, but it was an improvement. "I don't reallly mind if you call me by my first name, but at least use an honorific."

I smirked. "How 'bout Amu-chan? That sounds cute."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." I went back to drinking my beer when I remembered something Amu had said.

"Amu, you didn't use any honorifics when you talked about World's Ruler Hotori. Why?"

She leaned back against the counter, a grim smile on her face. "I thought I told you to use an honorific with my name. As for Hotori Tadase. Hmph. That man deserves about as much honor as a pig. He calls himself our World Wide Savior when it should be World Wide Dictator."-_So, we feel the same way.-_"I mean, who makes a kid work at 10? A jerk like Hotori. And I'm not the only one not using honorifics. You didn't either." _Darn, she's sharp._

I looked away. "Yeah, well, I don't have the best opinion of him."

"What did he do to you?"

"It's nothing."

"B.s. Nobody hates someone for no reason. Why do you hate him?" I remained silent. _She's prying too much. I _really_ hate nosey people._ "I'm beginning to think you're just faking it."

This time I was the one glaring. "You don't have any idea what happened so don't say I'm faking it. I hate that man with every part of me."

Amu snorted. "Sure, what happened? Did he kill one of your pets?"

I slammed my fist down on the counter. "He stole my little sister and killed my mother, darn it! Don't you dare joke as if it's nothing!" Amu looked at me, surprised. The laughter, music and general noise of the pub had gone quiet. It was only then that I had realized that I had been yelling. _Well, it's too late now. Secret's out. Baka!_

Amu got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to a room behind the counter. "Come with me." To the crowd she added, "What are you staring at? Mind your own buisness, you losey mutts!" The music started again and people continued what they had been doing. I didn't want to make another scene, so I allowed Amu to guide me. Also, I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I liked holding her hand. Their was something fimilar about it.

We entered into a small room. _Probably her office_. It was fairly modest with an oak desk and a metal chair in one corner and a metal table and chair in the center. A dark blue, shag rug covered most of the tile floor. _Same color as my hair and eyes. Not the best pick on the type of rug, but I like her taste in color._

Amu let go of my hand and pionted to the chair at the table. "Sit. Now." I obeyed as she pulled the the other chair over and sat down. Normally I would have said some snide remark of how I didn't take orders, but something about her-whether it was those soft golden eyes again or the look of sympathy and regret in them- kept me slient.

"I...hold on. Let me shut the door." She got up, shut the door and sat back down. Rubbing her eyes before, she continued. "I'm sorry. You're right. I had no idea what had gone down between you and Hotori. I had no right to doubt you like that.

"It's just...lately there have been a lot of anti-hotori imposters. Most are just kids in wanted to be rebellious, but that will run at the first hint at danger. But there are some Hunters and agents employed by Hotori that go undercover to weed out the true rebels. I could tell by your reation, you've got genuine hate. I admit at first I thought you might be a Hunter." I growled inwardly. Hunters were an eliete group of hire-on fighters and just like their name sugusts, they hunted. Anything, anywhere, anyone. As long as they got paid for the job, they would do it.

"It's fine. I understand your situation. If I had been a Hunter or an agent hired by Hotori you would have been dead. At the very least you would be tried for treason and sentence to life imprisonment." I took a couple of deep breaths. I wasn't completely calmed down yet. I did have a question I wanted to ask her though. About a lock with four hearts in the surface that I had seen one her desk as we had walked into the room. "Amu, where did you get that lock?"

She got up and walked around me. I felt like a bolt of pure electricity had shot through me when a strand of her hair brushed against my cheek. _Strawberrry Shampoo?_ From the corner of my eye, I saw her pick up the lock.

"Oh, this thing? I've had this since I was a kid. I think I found it at a thrift shop." She turned it over in her hand and then put it back on the desk. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I have a key that has the same style." Though I had originally been interested in the lock, most of my attention was now on the electric shock I had just recieved. _I wonder if she felt it too._

She looked straight at my eyes, capturing my attention and completely distracting me from the electric feeling. "Ikuto. I call you that right? You don't have to use an honorific if I can." I nodded yes. I wouldn't have used an honorific anyway, so I might as well let her call me by my first name too. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. You can't tell anyone without my permission. If I didn't think you could keep quiet about something like this then I wouldn't be telling you any of this. I'd kick you out of my pub this second. So I have a question for you. Can I trust you?"

Her voice as she said those words startled me. _How can someone as young as her sound like they've had a lifetime of sadness?_ I mentally smacked myself. _Baka! You don't know what she's been through. You're only twenty-three and have seen more sadness and grief than most of the people your age._ I swallowed before answering. "Of course."

"Good. Now what I'm going to tell you is about the rebellion. The People's Guardians."

I began to doubt Amu. What could she know about The PG? "What about it?"

She looked nervous, as if she wasn't sure on what she was going to do. A moment later I saw her decide with determination and that grim smile again. "I want to recruit you."

A long pause.

A laugh.

I looked away from her and sighed. "You're serious?You expect me to think that you work for The PG?"

Amu stayed quiet for a moment, then began laughing. She kept laughing until her eyes started watering. She took a moment to wipe away her tears. "S-sorry! I should have told you earlier."

"Tell me what?"

"I don't work for the rebellion. I run it. I'm the boss, founder, head hancho. Pick whatever you think fits best."

Another long pause.

I smirked to hide my disbelief. "Sure, and I'm a monkey's uncle. You must have had too many bottles of beer!" I still wasn't looking at her, but I could feel her glare at me. I couldn't look away anymore.

At first, I saw a light blush flit across her cheeks. Then it was replaced by anger in her eyes. _Wow. I wonder how many times I'm gonna see that before the end of the day._ "You don't believe me? And I thought the rebellion could use a guy like you. I thought I could trust you. I guess not."

Her words struck home. I really wanted her to trust me. I didn't know at the time, but having Amu trust me was going to be one of my most important desires. I cleared my throat. "Amu, I barely know you. I can't agree to something that I may end up risking my life for just because you say that I may be useful. I need something to prove you're serious and not lying."

She sighed-I had a feeling she did a lot of that-and stood up. "I didn't want to show you this yet, but if it's the only way..." She pushed the table against the wall. Then she pushed the rug aside to reveal a metal hatch with a metal ring for a handle. The hinges creaked loudly as Amu opened it. "Get in." I obeyed and she followed, shutting the hatch. We were in a dirt tunnel eluminated by a string of electric lightbulbs. "Originally, these tunnels led to my family's old house. When I started the rebellion I thought that these tunnels were going to waste so I assigned a group of rebels to work on expanding them. Over the past three years, twenty new groups were assigned with the same task and these tunnels now span more than half of Japan's length and all of it's width. It's a wonder the government hasn't found out yet!"

I turned around. "You're serious?"-she nodded-"Dang!"

"Keep walking." She said, turning me around again and poking me in the back. "Take the next left." As I did so I ran into a rusted metal door. _Ouch. She could have warned me._ Amu slid past me and opened the door. We stepped inside.

An enormogous cavern opened before us, filled with all sorts of machinery_-_I thought I saw the engine of a steam train against the right wall. Workers were building and repairing things while people I thought looked like technitions hunched over maps, blueprints, and other paper.

The room itself was made of solid redish rock and was in the general shape of a rectangle. It was so long, I couldn't see the ending wall. I knew what my eyes were seeing was correct, but somehow my brain didn't want to except it. _How can something this big be under Tokyo and no one realize it?_

Beside me, Amu smiled-the first real smile I had seen her wear. It dazzled me-and spread her arms wide. "Welcome, Ikuto, to the rebellion's head quarters. Base Clover."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi-chan13:OMGOSH!!! That was probably my longest chapter ever!!! On paper it's...hold on. Let me count...1,2...EIGHT PAGES LONG!!! And I don't write big. Well, I have a treat for you readers today. Yeah that's right! It's a sneak peek at the next chapter!!! Here goes!

_Chapter 2" Rivals in Love_

_I snuck a look at him. "So, Hinamori Amu, she's a real looker. I wonder if she's a good kisser. Maybe I'll get to find out soon."_

_I felt his fist connect with my jaw before I even saw him move. He pushed me to the floor and secured me there by placing his knees on my chest. "You wouldn't dare!" he growled. "I won't let you get the chance. Try anything funny and you die right here, right now."_

Shi-chan13: Oh, no! Ikuto's in trouble! A death threat! What might happen in the second chapter? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I won't upload the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews...yeah, I know it's not much, but still. ANYWAY, please review! (^o^)


	3. Chapter 2

Shi-chan13:Thanks for reviewing!! I hope all you readers like the story so far! Here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it.

Ran: Do any of the other SC characters show up in this chapter?

Shi-chan13: Nope, sorry. If it makes you feel any better, you, Miki, and Sue will most likely appear in the 3rd or fourth chapters. It all depends on if the readers want me to slow it down a bit or if my pace is ok. Also if you guys act up.

Miki: Well, we all know the only person we have to worry about is Ran so if we just tie her up for the next little bit we should be ok.

Sue: Be nice, Miki!

Shi-chan13: Oh, just shut up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Rivals in Love

I gulped. Never had I lost face like this. You could practically see a big neon sign above me flashing 'SURPRISED'. "Ummm...ok, well, this was not exactly what I was expecting."

Amu was still smiling. _Man, she should do that more often._ "Yeah, it's something else, isn't it."

A switch flipped on in my head. "Wait a second. You did found the rebellion-I think I can believe that now-and the rebellion is only three years old. You're only 19 now, so that means...You were only 16 when you started The People's Gaurdians!"

She let out a low whistle. "Wow. You weren't the best in your math class, I hope. That was some pretty slow math."

_So she does have a sense of humor. Slightly sarcastic too._ "Ok, piont for the shorty." She was shorter than me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

_Ha. Ha. _"Fine. Anyway, if all of this is under the Clover than how come the costumers don't know or at least can hear it." To my surprise, she laughed. _Man, she does that a lot. Do I sound that stupid? My bad if I'm not up tp date with the inner workings of the rebelllion._

Amu went back into the tunnel and I found myself following her. Again. I shut the door behind us. She stopped walking a few yards from the door and turned to face me. "All costumers are members of the rebellion, so they already know about it. As for sound, we have equipment that blocks any of it from coming to the surface. We only have rebels for costumers because we have an illusion around this place that keeps all civilians out. Anyone without rank stars on would not be able to see Clover. To a normal person, Clover Pub would look like empty lot overgrown with weeds and they would have a very foreboding feeling to stay away. You, of course, are the only exception in the past three years. That's why I was so surprised to see you com in. I know all the members of the rebellion. Their faces, their favorite foods, their background." _That's a bit too much like a stalker._ I laughed in my head.

Amu continued. "I didn't recognize you so I knew you weren't one of us. That was confirmed when Hal, the bartender you met, said you weren't a regular. If you were one of us you would have known to say what base you were from. It was confirmed again when you said your name. I didn't know it." She shook her head. "It was so unsettling to have a someone I didn't know come in. But since I knew you weren't loyal to Hotori and you could get past my illusion machines I saw a great potential in you." She was looking me straight in the eyes. "Man, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. It doesn't matter though. I just want to know. Will you join?"

I wanted to tell her that I didn't do anything to get past the illusions, but the words wouldn't form on my tongue. I wanted to turn down her offer, but she had trusted me so much, told me so much. She had said it herself that she didn't know why she was telling me all theses things. I had already guessed the unspoken part behind her words. Why was she telling me so much, even things that, if I decided to go to Hotori, would end with the killing of many people, possibly even her. _Plus,_ I added to' myself._ This is most likely one of those 'join or die to protect the secret' situations._ I nodded. "I will." _What other choice do I have?_

"Thank you. I know you'll be a great help!" Amu smiled one more time and then did something that made me freeze where I stood. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, our bodies pressing against each other. I was all too aware of where our bodies touched. Despite this, I could still find a simple thing to smirk at. Amu was a good four inches shorter than me, and to make up for this she was standing on her toes.

For some unknown reason, I felt like holding onto her and never letting go. As if she was the most precious thing in my life. _Don't be stupid! _I scolded myself. _You barely know her! _Still, I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her thin waist, holding her closer to me. I didn't think her reaction would be very positive to this, but opposite of what I thought she would do, she laid her head down on my shoulder and let out a content sounding sigh as if she was enjoying this as much as I was. _I wonder if she's feeling the same way I am._

I didn't get the chance to find out. We jumped apart as the cavern door opened, the squealing of it's hinges giving us just the right amount of warning before someone stepped through. He was a young man with short brown hair, dressed all in black and five gold stars pinned to the shoulder of his shirt. I don't know if it was the fact that Amu was blushing feriously or that I was new that made him narrow his eyes at me.

_Hmmm...he's probably only two years older than Amu. Maybe he likes her and sees me as a threat._ I smirked_. He looks so stiff. Poor guy._

He saluted Amu. "Permission to speak, Hinamori-sama!"

Amu sighed. "Yes, of course Hinata. What do you need?"

I could see him loosen up a bit when she said his name. All the same, he cast a wary eye at me. "Hinamori-sama, may I speak to you in private? I don't think a civilian should be privy to this knowledge."

I'd never seen Amu annoyed. I was just glad it wasn't me she was annoyed with. Amu took one step closer to Hinata. "Hinata, I think you need to remember that I'm in charge. I decide who can and can't hear what. Tsukiyomi-san"-_Why does she use my last name now?-_"will be joining us for now on."

"Forgive me, ma'am. I have news from 2nd Commander Johnson. Operation 65 is complete and we have progressed another 200 square miles with the tunnels."

For the first time since our hug got broken up, I spoke. "What's Operation 65?" Hinata's eyes, which had been so soft when on Amu, hardened when he looked at me. _Awww, so the little boy does like her. Ha, well I'm ahead. _She_ hugged me_ ..._wait! Why am I saying this?? I don't like her! I just think she's good looking. Or do I like her? But I went over this already! I don't even know her that well. Ugh. Whatever, this is giving me a headache._

Amu faced me. By now her blush had died down to a slight rosy color in her cheeks. "Operation 65 is the construction of our third base, Snow. It's up north in Hokkaido so it seemed appropriate to call that because of all the snow up there." She looked at Hinata." Hinata, please show Tsukiyomi-san around the base. I have to go get in contact with the 2nd Commander, so I'll be busy."

Hinata nodded. "Should I show him where the first stars' barracks are located?"

Amu blinked. "I'm sorry. Seems I'm forgetting to tell a lot of people things today. Tuskiyomi-san is going to be my assistant. That means he's to be an eigth star and sleeps above the pub. I'll show him around upstairs later. Just get him his stars and show him the basic lay-out of Clover."

"B-but ma'am! He's not even registered yet! It's not been even 3 hours since he walked into the pub!"

A chill wind seemed to pass over us as Amu heard those words. Her usually warm eyes were ice cold. "Are you disobeying a direct order from your superior, let alone the High Commander?"

"Of c-course not! Forgive my rudeness, High Commander Hinamori-sama. I forgot my place. I will take charge of Tsukiyomi-san right away!" I felt sorry for the guy. Even though I could only see half of her face, the anger and irritation she was feeling were plainly clear. You could almost see a dark aura around her.

"Good. Now leave and try not to cross me again. Goodbye Nagahara-kun." She turned to me. "Well, you already know I have buisness to attend to, so I think I'll take my leave now. Oh, meet me in the office upstairs at six sharp so I can show you your living quarters." _I guess with being in the rebellion, you have to live at one of the bases. That's conveint. I was running out of money for hotels._

I had just noticed that Amu's eyes had regained their normal warmth when looking at me. "Uh-huh. Okay."

"Goodbye, Ikuto."

"See ya soon, Amu." I purposely used her first name before Hinata and it was easy to tell he was upset about it. He and I headed back into the cavern. _This will be fun._

_Let's play with him a bit._ I snuck a look at him as we turned down an empty tunnel. "So, Hinamori Amu, she's a real looker. I wonder if she's a good kisser too." _She sure could give good hugs._ "Maybe I'll find out soon."

I felt his fist connect with my jaw before I even saw him move. _Damn, he's fast!_ He pushed me down on the floor and secured me there by placing his knees on my chest_. _"Bastard! You wouldn't dare!" he growled. "I won't let you get the chance. Try anything funny and I'll kill you right here, right now."

_So the dogs got a bite and a bark._ I didn't believe him. He didn't even have anything he could kill me with, unless he was one of the people trained to kill with just their hands, but he didn't seem like one. "Don't fuck with me kid!" I smirked at him. "You know, I just said that to see if you really , liked Amu. Judging by your reaction, you do." I drummed my fingers on the floor. "Now that's a touchy situation. The High Commander and her subordinate." He was regretting that punch now. _Time to get revenge. I may not believe a word about the killing, but that the guy pissed me off. He's not getting off that easy. If I'm gonna have a bruise after walking away from this so will he. _"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. Just let me get something in return."

I had caught Hinata's attention like a fish on a line. He shifted his body. Lucky for me, the idiot didn't realize he had unpinned my right arm. "What do you want?"

I acted like I wasn't really interested. "Oh, nothing big, just this!" I swung up my fist and caught him under the chin. He went flying off of me. "Now we're even." I got up and dust of my pants.

When Hinata got back up, he was smiling. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Hinata, Nagahara Hinata." He held out his hand.

_Why the hell is this guy smiling? Did I really punch him that hard?_ I took it. "Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I was going to let go, but Hinata tightened his grip.

He stared at me. "You like her, don't you? Am-I mean, Hinamori-sama."

_Oh, well. You should just accept it. You gotts face the facts sometime. _"Yeah. I do." There was that weird smile again.

"Great. I knew I was missing something, spending all my time down here. Now I know what it was."

"What?"

"A rival."

I laughed. "Yeah, a rival. My rival in love." _I knew this would be fun!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi-chan13: As always, I hoped you liked it. I don't know if you guys noticed or if it would bug you, but Amu's a little different. She's a whole lot colder and gets mad easier, but the good part is that she doesn't have a really hard time being honest anymore. She speaks her mind more. So for those who noticed and are pissed off, please don't kill me. The change will be explained later. For those who didn't notice or just couldn't care less, then forget I even typed this. I'll give you a hint though. Why she's different has something to do with Tadase.

Amu: Wait, so it's Tadase's fault I'm different? Ugly fag.

Ikuto: It's ok. I fell for you even though your different. Now how 'bout you give me a hug like you gave me in the beginning of the chapter?

Amu: No! Get away! Shi-chan!!!

Shi-chan13: 'K. I think we can leave the happy couple here. Bye!! *-*


	4. Chapter 3

Shi-chan13: Here's the 3rd chapter! As always I hope you like it. You guys (at least those that like this story) are pretty lucky. I was in a really bad mood while writting this and I thought about just stoping the story and not writing any more chapters, but then I thought that I really like this plot and I doubt anyone would read the same story just called a different name and all, so I decided to continue! Yay!

Ikuto: Hey, is there any Amuto in this chapter?

Shi-chan13: Wait and see...or read. Anyway, Ikuto, you need to remember that this story will not only be Amuto, but OCxAmuxIkuto. (^o^) I like complicated relationtionships!

Ikuto: Since when was it going to be OCxAmuxIkuto?

Shi-chan13: Oh, that's right! You don't know...so I wrote a new summary for Lost Memories. I have to say it doesn't suck half as bad as the last one. So READERS please CHECK IT OUT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Lock and Key

I checked the black fossil watch on my wrist. I still had 1 hour until I had to meet Amu upstairs and for the past 2 hours, Hinata had been dragging me place to place, from showing me the mess hall to the best bathrooms. The guy was starting to get on my nerves, but we only had one more stop to go so I could suck it up. After all, we were going to get my rank stars. On the way, Hinata explained about the rankings.

"The rank system is simple enough." He began as we entered a rooom in one of the side corriders. A little gold plaque on the door read; Supply Room. Manager: Emma Kratzer. Inside were shelfs and shelfs of boxes with little labels on them ranging from stars to hair clips. Hinata continued. "You've got ten different ranks called stars, lowest being First-Star, then Second-Star, then Third-Star, and so on until you reach Tenth-Star. Then above the regular ranks are the three High Ranks, starting from 1st Counsler, then 2nd Counsler, and finally the High Commander.

"The three high ranks are always filled and hand picked by the High Commander. There's less chance of the 1st and 2nd Commanders picking someone loyal to them only and causing mutiny. Of course, since the rebellion is only three years old, Hinamori-sama is the only High Commander we've ever had." Hinata went over to the first shelf and opened a box labelled 'stars'. Pulling out eight gold stars, he walked over to a woman sitting behind a counter with me following behind.

A surpprised woman. "Already back? Have you gotten another promotion?

Hinata shook his head. "Nope, sorry Em. I'm just helping out a new recruit, Tskuiyomi Ikuto." I stepped forward. _So this must be Emma Kratzer._ Holding out my hand, I greeted her. "Hello ma'am."

Emma pionted a finger at me. "Listen, sonny. I'm no ma'am, got it? I'm still in my twenties."

"Sorry. My bad." I tried to put on a repentive look, but it was so hard keeping in the smirk that wanted to break out on my face.

"Yeah, well, remember it. Okay?"

"Will do."

Emma turned back to Hinata. "Hinata-kun, why do you need so many stars? He's a new recruit. They only need one."

He shook his head. "Tsukiyomi isn't a First Star. He's an Eigth Star and starting tomorrow he'll be High Commander Hinamori-sama's assisstant."

Emma's face became distant and hard. "Amu's assisstant huh? You do know there will be rumors. right? That sorta thing doesn't go unnoticed even here in the rebellion. We're people too and we all gossip sometimes."

"Of course. And we can keep those rumors from spreading by _you_ keeping a hold of that forked tingue of yours. Even if it just postpones them." He smiled at her. "No one knows as much as me how much you like to gossip, Em."

"Fine. I'll try to keep my mouth shut." She pulled a very thick, theather-bound book from under the counter. "Just let me record what you took and then you can be on your way."

Hinata sighed. "Thanks Emma. I'll owe you one!"

"When have you not owed me?" Mary mumbled as she wrote down our withdrawal of my rank stars. Right before I shut the door behind us I heard her call out to me. "Tsukiyomi-kun! I'd be careful if I was you! Amu-chan has a lot of admirers. You never know when someone will get jealous of your position!" I let out a little laugh, though a nagging doubt crept into my mind about whether she was serious or not. The hidden message in those words scared me a little; Watch your back, just like anywhere else, the rebeellion has corruption too. I toook my stars from Hinata and pinned them on my right shoulder.

*****

Six o'clock rolled around and I was waiting in the upstairs office just like I had been told. Amu came running in, her breath coming in short, fast puffs. I got up from the chair I had been sitting on and crossed the room to her. I grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely worried.

"N-nothing." She replied between gasps. "I just ran out on in the middle of a counsel meeting because I thought I was going to be late. Let me tell you, running the distance between the counsel chamber to here is not a walk in the park. "

I guided her to a chair and then shut the door. "Why don't you sit down until you regain your breath." What was phrased as a suggestion was really a command. I wasn't about to let Amu pass out on me. She seemed to have caught the command and sat down. Inwardly I let out a slow breath of relief. _I'm so happy she's not hurt_. "Amu, if the meeting is really that important, then you should go back. I'll just hang out in the bar until you get back and then you can show me around."

"Don't worry about it. Actually, I'm grateful I got out of it. Those meetings are so boring and they go on forever! You'd be down in the bar until 10." She sighed. "Sometimes I just wish I could quit this job. You know, give the position over to someone else and just be a normal teenager for once."

I didn't know how to reply to that so I remained silent. It was only a few minutes before Amu stood up. "Ikuto, come on. We've got to show you your quarters in the next half an hour. Dinner is served down in the bar at 6:30."

" Okay, let's get started then." I left my chair

Amu went over to the far right corner of the room and removed a body-lengthed mirror that I hadn't notinced hanging on the wall. Behind it was a dark and very narrow staircase. _How many secret pathways does this room have?! _Bekoning me to follow, she started climbing the stairs two at a time. I matched her pace.

With a quick glance back at me, she said, "This staircase is only for Eighth Stars and above." We stopped. Before us was a splintered and aged wood dooor. Amu opened it and stepped through with me close by her heels.

The room we entered was actually a hallway with six doors on the right, six doors to the left, and one in the very center. Amu pionted to the first door on the left. "This is your room and living quarters. Since your my assisstant starting tomorrow, there's a door inside that connects to my room. We'll be right next to each other for conveince sake." She must have seen that I wanted to go inside because she added. "It's your room. Just go in already."

I turned the handle and stepped into what would be home and sancutary for me in the up coming months. A simple, wood-framed bed took up the back wall. Sunlight was streaming in through a window above. Just as Amu had said, another door was on the right wall. I was confused for a moment at the sight of another door on the left, but discovered it was only a bathroom. Besides a nightstand, a few few shelves, and a matching wardrobe and cbainet for my things, there wasn't much in the little space. But it was enough for me. It had been so long since I had a place to call home.

My ears picked up a slight creak in the floorsboards behind me and my instincts took over. It was as if I had the reflexes of a cat. Spinning on my heel, I faced whoever had come up behind me. The person was too close and we collided. Amu and I fell down in a tangle of limbs._ Damn, I forgot that Amu was the one behind me!_

"Ugh, that hurt..." The words faded on my tongue. Beneath me, Amu was blushing bright red. One of my hands were on each side of her head and my legs on the outside of hers. The fact that I had accidentally pinned down Amu wasn't the only thing I noticed. Our faces were only inches away.

The same electricity that I had felt when Amu's hair had brushed my cheek now filled the air. I knew she felt it too. She looked too surprised not to. This time it wasn't uncomfortable. More like...compelling. My head moved closer to her's just a bit.

Closer. I could feel Amu's short exhales of air.

Closer. I could see her chest rise and fall with the wild beats of her heart.

Closer still. She shut her eyes. Her breathing stopped as she held her breath.

The gap between our lips was barely an inch, our noses a hair's breath away. The electricity refused to let us escape and insisted on pushing Amu and I together. I had the strange thought that I didn't mind and was even somewhat grateful.

Closer. Our lips were almost touching. Only a milimeter apart now. We were so close it was consuming my world. All that was in my head at that moment was the hateful distance between us and the want to cross it and kiss Amu. But I was brought back to the real world before our lips could touch.

Amu turned away and I pulled back. The electricity flickered, then died. "C-could you please g-get off me?" She was shaking beneath me.

"Of course. I-I'm sorry." Standing up, I held out my hand to her. A lot of good it would do. It couldn't even support her. _She's not the only one shaking._ She ignored my hand and got up herself, avoiding my eyes. I didn't expect her to accept my help after what just happened, but I wanted to see her face. _I wish she wouldn't hide from me._

We stood there, in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever until Amu spoke. "Dinner should be starting. Go down to the bar." When she walked passed me I only saw a light pink where the bright red had been. There was a cold hole where Amu's warm presence had been. I shivered.

When she had shut the door I collapsed on my bed. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Baka!" I whispered then fell into a fit of laughs as I imagined something. "Man, if Hinata found out or seen it he would have been so mad that he would be pissing his pants!"

After I composed my self enough, I headed down to the bar. I sat down on the stool I had used when I first came in. Whispered words drifted through the air and tickled my ear. They were men's voices coming from the booth behind me.

"Did you hear about that guy? The one with blue hair?"

"He's an Eighth Star, right? We haven't had one of those at Clover in a while."

"He's an Eight Star alright, but that's not the only thing. He's a new recruit, just came in today."

"What! That's impossible. Unless he got into the High Commander's good book."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Probably slept with her. Outside the rebellion there's some pretty nasty gossip about her. My wife's been telling me them lately."

"Well. isn't it just like what I've been saying? No good organization can be successful under a teenager, let alone a woman."

I couldn't stand it any longer. Talking about me was one thing, but Amu? It was unforgivable. How could someone think that she could give herself out to any passing man like that? She was too innocent and smart to do that. Swivelling on my stool, I confronted the idiots. They stopped talking when they realized I was staring at them. I smiled, but my eyes showed how angry I was. Both of their throats bobbed as they swallowed.

"You know, it's not very nice to talk about people and didn't your mothers ever tell you not to gossip. That's for old ladies," I smirked. "Though if your friend here keeps gossiping with his wife then he may as well be one." One of them, a brown-haired man who I thought was the one with the gossiping wife, was about to give a retort when I strode over and slammed the side of my fist down on table. I kept my voice loow, not wanting to be overheard. Even if it was hard, it was worth it. I wanted these two to be the only ones to embarassed and my words were for only them. "Don't go spouting nonsense about a person when you don't even know them."

A small flash of red caught my attention. Grabbing the brown-haired man's collar, I turned it inside out to reveal a lipstick stain. It was practically invisible from the outside. "Saying I slept with people, somehow I don't think your wife would have let you leave for work with this on your shirt." I turned to the other man. This one was black-haired and lanky with thick framed glasses.

_A geek! A _geek_ was talking about _me_! Oh, this is rich._ "As for you, don't you ever wonder how Hinamori-sama"-I had to use her last name, it just support their theory if I didn't-"could have gottne the rebellion started if all woman were as you say? What about your mother? Is she someone that could lead a group of people and bring about a successful and powerful rebellion like Hinamori-sama has? With your attitude towards woman it's no wonder you look like you've never had a girlfriend in your life. And just one more thing; if I'm an Eight Star and since you both are only wearing three stars, don't you two owe me a little bit more respect than you've beening giving me?"

I want back to my stool to finally have my meal as the two stammered apologies to my back. _Assholes. So this is what Emma meant by rumors. I'll probably have to talk to Amu about this._

*****

Relaxing on my bed later that evening, I heard a door shut in the room next to me. _Am's back._ Reluctantly, and only because I knew it had to be done, I knocked on the door connecting our rooms. "Amu? May i come in? I want to talk to you."

"Um...sure." Her reply barely carried through the door.

I walked in. Amu was sitting on a bed not to different from mine. In fact her room's layout was the mirror image of mine. Held in her hands was the lock that resembled my key. I sat down in fron of her. "Amu, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do that. I know that's probably hard to belive since that's the second situation like that today."

"N-no! The first was my fault. After all, I was the one that hugged you first!" She cast her eyes down and then at me. Her face was red. "Please forgive me." _Why is she apologizing? I don''t want her to feel bad, but she's so cute when she's flustered!_

"It's fine."

With that done, we didn't have anything to talk about. An open invitation for another awkward silence. Amu was turning the lock over in her hands and I was syaring at it. Suddenly, I had an idea that might just take care of this stupid silence. "Hey, you remember how I said I have a key with the same pattern as your lock?"

Amu nodded.

"Well, what if they were a pair. I mean, what if my key unlocks your lock? Would you like to find out?

Each time I experienced another one of Amu's emotions I felt like I was putting together a puzzle to eventually see a grand picture; who Amu really was. It was no exception this time. Seeing her excited face was seeing a new side of her. I smiled. "I'm going to go get my key."

"Don't bother." From under her bed, Amu pulled out my violin case. On it's fine gold chain, my key dangled from the handle. "You left it at the bar when I first brought you in the office so I had Hal drop it off in my room. I never really thought about it, but he's the only one that's not an Eight Star or above that doesn't need to ask for permission to come up here. I...I hope you don't mind I had him do that."

She must have thought I was scowling at her. "Nah, I'm just upset that I was stupid enough to leave it lying around. Thanks a lot." I slippd the key off the violin case. "Do you want to try it now?"

"Sure."

We were sitting head to head, watching intently as we moved the lock and key together. Something about the atmoshpere made this simple action seem like a life changing event. Maybe it was because the electricity was back, though this time it felt more foreboding.

I faintly remembering a knock on Amu's door , but niether Amu or I were paying attention. We were in our own little world, never to be interrupted by something from the outside, just the two of us. I fit my key in the lock's keyhole and turned.

The last thing I remember before both Amu and I fell into unconsicousness was five little flashes of light; purple, blue, red, green,and gold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi-chan13: Don, Don, DON! Oh no, Ikuto and Amu are unconsicous! What will we do! Hehehe.

Ikuto: Oi! Can the characters know why we got knocked out by unlocking a lock?

Amu: Yeah!

Shi-chan13: Oh, okay.

*whisper whisper* *whisper* *whisper whisper*

Amu: I guess I can live with that.

Ikuto: Same here.

Shi-chan13: Okay, that's all there is for now! Next time I upload a chapter, there will be a few changes! So be watching for the 4th chapter of Lost Memories: Remembering. Find out what happened to Ikuto and Amu! Why did they pass out? Could there be a connection between them through the lock and key? Find out more later!

(Wow! I sound like one of those commercial annoucers! Srry to those of you who find it annoying! I'll try my best not be, but it's sorta hard.) Please R&R! I will only put up the next chapter if I get more than 5 reviews! (that also includes reviews for any other chapters too.) ^o^ Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Shi-chan13: OK, here's the fourth chapter for Lost Memories!!! Sorry I havent been able to uploaded in a while. My internet crashed because of a really big storm we had and three more family members have moved into my house so it's harder to get on the computer. Anyway, no more excuses. Enjoy the chapter!

Hinata: Hey! Will I get to appear more in this chapter?

Shi-chan13: Hmmm, why don't you shut up and let me type the story so you can find out!

...IDIOT!

Hinata: So sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Remembering

Where I awoke wasn't Amu's room. I was floating in a never ending space of light, the mulitple colors of it shifting and sparkling with each new angle I saw it from. Not too far away, about 10 yards, Amu was culred in a ball and grasping her head. I took one look at her and fell to my knees, convulsing.

Images were appearing in my head. A pink-haired girl in the same color cheerleading outfit, a long ribbong as her necklace. I couldn't help, but think I knew her. She jumped high into the air, well above the metal skeleton of the unfinished building that I stood on. A blonde figure stood on the ground below. It looked like a girl, but I wasn't sure.

Gasping, I watched the picture change. The same girl was sitting across from me in a tea cup ride. She reminded me of a Amu, though younger. Maybe 12 or 13 years old. My heart beat faster as she laughed at the ridiculus sight of me crouched over my knees in order to fit in the ride.

_These...These are memories! My memories! But...where are they coming from? I don't think I ever experienced these things. _The scene changed again. A blonde girl with long pigtails was running towards me. _My little sister? Why am I remembering someone I never forgot, someone I spent most of my life with? Utau!_ I tried to call out to her, but couldn't find my voice. Before she could reach me, the image changed again.

The pink-haired girl was standing at the bottom of some steps while I stood at the top. A group of kids, probably her friends, were running up behind her. The blonde figure was there too. This time I could tell it was a boy, though a _very_ girly looking one. The too-familiar girl cried out to me. "Ikuto!" Realization donned on me when I heard her voice. _Amu! She _is_ Amu!_ The picture morphed into something new.

I kept on seeing new memories and each time it was like finding a missing piece of myself. My friends, my sister, my love; the years as Easter's puppet, my shugo chara Yoru. They were all coming back.

Finally the flow of memories was slowing down. This was the last one, I could feel it.

The blonde boy was holding a shining white egg. _Tadase, Hotori Tadase._ The name popped into my head, including all the things I knew about him and what he was holding. I could feel the madness building up inside me. Even as a phantom of what it once was, I could barely contain it.

Amu was running at him, crazy with rage and sadness. I growled. I knew what was going to happen and I was unable to stop it; powerelessly standing by as Tadase hit my beloved to the ground and then sent her flying at me. My body remembered the full impact of that moment and I grunted in pain. My arms automatically went around Amu. Though I would have done the same thing if it had just happened in reality, I wasn't the one in control of my body. I was intirely subject to the events of my memories.

A few crashes behind us annouced the arrival of Utau, Kukai and Kairi, then three more for Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya. Then a bright light exploded from Tadase. From his mouth escaped the words that made all these different events make sense and why I was remembering them.

"Good ridance and say goodbye to your memories!"

The light surrounding me dissapeared and I was once again in sitting on Amu's bed. Amu herself was sittingg next to me, frozen stiff. I couldn't help it. My arms moved on thier own when I saw her and swept her into them. I whispered in her ear. "Amu! I can't believe I forgot you. I'm so sorry."

She blushed and stuttered. "W-what are you doing?"

I pulled back, but still held on. "You saw that too, right? You saw your real past and memories?"

"Of course, but..."

_Oh yeah, she never had the same feelings as me. She liked Tadase._ I let go.

There was a knock on the door and Hinata's head came into view. "Hinamori-sama"

Amu jumped of the bed and pionted at the door. "Out! Don't you kow how to knock first?"

"I'm sorry. I did, but-"

Whatever it is, it can wait. There are some important matters I'm discussing with Tsukiyomi-san. Come back when I call for you. Now leave, Fifth Star Nagahara Hinata!"

"Y-yes, High Commander Hinakori-sama!" Hinata saluted and then left.

I was staring at Amu when she sat back down. _That's funny. It's like she has a military leader personality and a regular teenage personality. She can switch so quickly. It really is like what she said at the amusement park._

Blushing slightly, Amu asked, "W-what are you staring at, Ikuto?"

"Umm...I...nevermind. It's nothing." I paused and then continued. "So...about before."

"Yeah. What the..."

"Hell was that?" I finished for her. "I don't know either, but now I have one more reason to hate Tadase."

"Uh-huh...I just want to know what was that. I know it was our memories, but how did we get them back?"

A mini cobalt cat dressed in black shorts, a black shirt, and a silver cross hit my face. "Ikuto-nyaa!" I recognized him at once.

"Yoru!"

Next to me, Amu was having her own reunion with her four shugo chara; Ran, dressed in her usual pink cheerleader outfit; Miki, showing of her artistic sense in her blue overall shorts; Sue, who was munching on a cookie she had most likely made; Dia, quietly floating off to the side while waiting for a chance to greet Amu. I had never seen Amu so happy, even in all the memories I had of her.

Yoru whispered in my ear. "Wow! Judging by the look on your face when you see Amu, you still fell for her-nyaa! That's saying something considering you didn't have any of your old memeories and you've only known each other for less than a day."

I whispered back. "Maybe it's just fate. And this time I actually have a rival, not some power-hungry elementary boy who just wants to use Amu." Yoru was obviously confused. "I'll fill you in later." He nodded and then flew in front of our little gathering.

"Sorry to break up the happy meeting-nyaa, but didn't you guys want to know why you have your memories back?" The other four shugo charas whizzed over to float by Yoru.

"Ah!" A light bulb went on over Amu's head. "WAit, don't shugo charas go away once your older? Then why are you guys still here? It's not that I'm unhappy, but shouldn't you be gone?"

Yoru was about to answer, but he saw how much Miki wanted to explain, so he stayed quiet and let her talk. _Uh-huh, I'm not the only one with a thing for a girl._ Miki explained. "The reason why is complicated. Even we shugo charas don't fully know, but we do know the cause. The lock and key or in other words, Amu and Ikuto." Glancing over at Amu, I found she was doing the same at me. Our eyes connected for a second before she turned away.

Miki continued. "The lock or Amu, stands for a pure heart able to influence others. That's why the other guardians, excluding Rima, could use charanari after they hung around and were changed by Amu. The key or Ikuto, can influence others too,, but not to the same extent as Amu."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You guys don't know this, only Yoru and I do, but Utau could only use charanari after I got the key."

"Well, there's your proof of that. Now carrying on, Ikuto/key is also able to unlock the lock or Amu's 'heart', releasing both of your full potentials, even if for only a short time. Example;-"

Dia cut in. "When Amu and I used charanari for the second time!"

"Yeah!" Ran yelled. "When we all did Amulet Fortune!"

Sue got out a few words between mouthfuls of cookie. "Too bad," CRUNCH. "It was," Swallow. "So," Crunch. "Short." Gulp.

Yoru jumped up and down. "Don't forget Ikuto's Seven Seas Treasure charanari-nyaa! It's a shame that the egg went back inside Ikuto."

I thought I saw Miki flash Yoru a smile before continuing again. "Those are pretty much all the examples, but they do get the piont across."

An idea, a dreadful thought, passed through my mind. "Ok, so if your theory or logic is true, which I think it is," _Oh crap, oh crap, crap, Crap, CRAP!_ "Then that means that Tadase still has Kiseki!" Amu gasped while the five shugo charas nodded grimly. "So that's probably one of the main reasons no one has revolted against him! He's got too much power from Kiseki and no one who doesn't know about shugo charas can find out where he gets it!" I laughed. "To think that the person the world fears and obeys is a girly looking 19 year old. I can't believe a 13 year old could have taken over the world!" The others took one look at my laughing face and began to laugh with me.

Amu said something inbetween laughs. "Well, he did have the Embryo."

That sobered us up. Silence filled the air as we sat there and thought about that one sentence, of what to do next. Eventually, Amu got up. "Ok, well, how 'bout you and Yoru go into your room and get some sleep. Me and the gang here will do the same. Tomorrow morning, we can talk about how to use this information to our advantage. We now have something that may be Hotori's only weakness. We _know _him." I nodded and left with Yoru trailing behind me. "Good night." I heard Amu say. I just waved over my shoulder.

It was a long time before I could go to sleep. Beside my head, Yoru slept on my pillow, his small snores echoing in my ears. I had missed that noise, but at the moment Iw as jealous. He wasn't having any trouble sleeping. Maybe it was because it had been only Eight O'clock when I left Amu or becuase of what had just happened, but my mind wouldn't shut off. _Man, how hard must it be for Amu to find out that the boy she had loved and maybe even still loves is her enemy and that she leads an organization with the sole purpose of taking him down? What would it feel like to have to remember his betrayal? Damn, I was right when I thought bringing together the lock and key would be life altering. Just little bit, I wish it wasn't._

My watch beeped, signaling a quater till eleven. Closing my eyes, I cleared my mind and allowed myself to fall into a dreamless stupor oblivous to all outside sounds and things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi-chan13: Got that out of the way, now I can work on the 5th chapter. Oh, I got this mini poll that I'm putting on my chapters for a bit. (If it's annoying, you can blame my sister)

Poll:Chapter Length

_Q: Which do you perfer for chapter length?_

A: Short (under 1,000 words)

B: Middle (just over 1,000 words)

C: Long (more than 1,500 words)

Pleas R&R! Also, please put your choices in your review. (srry, I don't know how to put a poll up on my page thing yet, but once I do I'll put this up on it) Thnx for reading my story! Bye!

Hinata:Wait! I only got yelled at in this chapter! Why!

Ikuto: Baka, you're competing with _me_ over Amu. Who do you think Shi-chan will give the win to?

Hinata: Me?

Ikuto: You're an idiot.

Shi-chan13: One last thing. I'm getting tired of typing my pen name, it's too long (yeah, I know it's not that long, but I'm lazy), so you guys can just call me by my real name; Erin. That's what I'll be going by in my stories and stuff when I type my name from now on. Just thought all my readers might want to know. Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Erin: Finally I got the 5th chapter typed. You guys have know idea how hard I worked to get this up. I even went to the library to type it. I got there at a quarter to six, but it turns out that the public library here closes at 6 when I thought it closed at 8 so I was only there for 15 mintues. Sorry, but I didn't get anything done. If I had, this would have been up earlier. Bummer. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!! (srry, this chapter is really long, my longest yet!)

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Chanced Meeting**_

A voice echoed in my head. "Ikuto! Ikuto, it's time to get up!" Surprised it wasn't Yoru going through his normal routine of jumping on my face to wake me up, I cracked my eyes open the slightest bit. Sunshine came in through the window and illuminated the figure standing beside my bed. Amu. I rolled towards the wall and mumbled through my covers. "Five more minutes."

The warmth of the covers disappeared as they were pulled off. I heard a soft gasp before they were thrown back on. A smirk slipped onto my face. _Baka. Know what someone is wearing before you go uncover them._ Boxers were they only thing I wore to bed. I got out of bed. "Fine, fine, I'm up." A slight blush was all I got to see of Amu's face before she turned around. I forgot that she blushed so easily.

"J-just get dressed quickly. We've got something to attend to."

"We?" I asked, pulling on a black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Well, your my assistant, aren't you?" She turned around when I was putting on my black and white high tops. "Also, don't you want to know about any development concerning Tada-um, Hotori?"

_Does she still love him? Does it hurt to think of him in a personal way? What was she thinking as she corrected herself from casual to formal when talking about him?_ "Yeah, of course I do." I opened my door and waved my hand in front of me, taking a deep bow. "Let's go. If I may, ladies first."

Amu smiled at my little joke and replied with the same horribly fake tone. "Thank you very kindly."

We were going down to Clover when I started wondering. "Hold up. How did you get into my room?" I pretended to survey Amu's face. "You're not a pervert, are you?"

Amu responded dryly, not the flustered response I expected. "Of course I'm not and you of all people would know who is the real pervert. About how i got in. Maybe I...walked through your door that you left unlocked?"

_Is this going to become a contest of sarcasm? Okay, I can play this game too._ "So sorry, but how do you expect me to lock a door with no key?"

Suddenly, the sarcastic edge in her voice disappeared and was replaced by a more formal way of talking. She was talking from the perspective of a person with equal status, no, she was talking to me as a superior to it's underling. "You have one, Tsukiyomi-san. It's under your bed. Look more carefully around your room next time."

"Oh." I was surprised by her tone. It felt cold. I had thought that with our memories back she would open up to me more; the only one who knew of her real past and who she really was. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Then I noticed Hinata had joined our group without catching my attention. _Wow, he's talented! Gasp! He must be a modern-day ninja! _I snickered silently and wondered if he had overheard my previous conversation with Amu about perverts.

"Hinamori-sama," he began. "You said you needed me?"

Amu nodded as we turneed down one of Clover's many tunnels. "Yes. We are going to my office. Once there, Tsukiyomi-san and I have something we want you to record. In other words, you will be our scripe for this meeting."

"Isn't that something your assistant should do?" I could have sworn Hinata threw me a look of contempt.

Amu glowered impatiently at him. "When I tell you to do something, you don't argue. Tsukiyomi-san and I are the only ones with this certain information which, if used to the rebellion's advantage properly, could prove a vital component in dethroning the tyrant, Hotori Tadase." Her glower disappeared, but her eyes remained serious and unfeeling. "Mess this up and you could be kissing your career goodbye." _Damn, she's harsh when speaking as High Commander._

"Yes, ma'am."

Amu's office was just like the one upstairs; modest and simple. It was a circular room with wood flooring and another cobalt blue, shag rug in the middle. On the rug was an oak desk with a chair behind it and two in front. Amu waved at the two in front as she pulled around the other and sat down. "Sit."

Hinata and I took our seat. From a pants pocket, he pulled out a tape recorder, a pad of paper, and a pen. _How much can fit in one of those pockets?_ "I'll record the conversation while I'm taking notes. Is that alright?"

Amu and I agreed. Then we began to tell him about Tadase; everything we knew including the events of last night, excluding the few more personal things of what happened. The only other thing that had been left out was the fact that Amu had once loved him. It was a silent agreement between us that we would remain quiet about that subject unless absolute necessary.

*********

Hinata shook his head. "I've stopped the tape. I don't want what I say recorded. His eyes shifted between Amu and I. "Forgive my disrespect Hinamori-sama, Tsukiyomi-san, but do you actually expect me to believe that you have bothe personally known Hotori and you have little people floating around all the time?"

Amu answered before I could, her eyes now innoccent golden spheres. "Yes." Hinata blinked at her simple and honest reply. He seemed confused. _Poor guy, doesn't have a clue about what we're saying, does he?_

I laid my hand on Amu's to get her attention. "Why don't we show him? He can't see shugo charas, but he will be able to see us charanari." That immediately won Amu over. The chance to transform after six years of not even knowing of our shugo charas was to tempting to resist. "Yoru! Come out and bring Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia with you." He crept from behind the desk with the others following. Even when he tried his hardest, he could never hide his presence from me. We were apart of each other after all. Who knew when it happened, but I could also tell when Amu or her shugo charas were nearby if I concentrated enough.

I whispered to Yoru. "Hey, did you bring the Dumpty Key? I forgot it in the room."

Yoru smiled one of his cat grins. I think he was trying to be cute. "Yup! I also got Miki to get the Humpty Lock for Amu. I figured you guys might try something like this-nyaa!"

"Thanks! I felt the weight of both the lock and key fall into my hand and stood up. I tossed the the Humpty Lock to Amu. "Here, catch! Miki brought it for you so let's show Hinata what we can do."

She smiled and her military facade fell away. "Who should I transform with?"

"Show off. Just because you have four shugo charas doesn't mean you get the right to brag."

She stuck her tongue out at me. Meanwhile, I could see Hinata switching between emotions; confusion at what we were doing and seeing his respectable, serious High Commander joking like a normal person who didn't have the wait of a giant organization on her shoulders; jealousy at how relaxed Amu was around me. It was like a slap in th face to him. _This guy is way to easy to read._

"Yoru, charanari!" The little cat went into his egg as I called out to him. The scenery changed from a simple office to a black night sky taken by a radiant full moon. _Ugh, I wish i could skip the showy crap. It gets so boring. _Yoru's egg merged with my chest and I closed my eyes. When i opened them next, I was fully transformed. "Charanari: Black Lynx!"

Beside me, Amu began her charanari. She had chosen Dia. In her hands was a yellow egg with black diamonds. It was absorbed into her body much like the way Yoru merged with mine. Amu seemed shrouded in a multicolored light not unlike the one I had seen when recieving my memories. Then the light disappeared and Amu was standing before Hinata and I. "Charanari: Amulet Dia!" She looked down at her yellow outfit and then at my black one and cried out. "Ehhh! I didn't think we'd still be able to do it. Our outfits haven't changed at all!"

_Typical Amu._ I brought my gaze over to Hinata. "Well now, do you believe us, modern-ninja-san?"

"I g-guess I have no choice." He replied shakily. "Wait, what was that about a modern ninja?"

"Nothing."

Aside for when Amu and one of her friends, Kukai, had found out that Utau and I were siblings, I had never seen anyone as surprised as Hinata. If this were a cartoon, his eyes would be popping out of their sockets. _You can't really blame him, though. This would be a shock for anyone._ "Amu, I think that's enough. Why don't we change back?" She nodded and then we canceled our charanaris.

"Uh, that was interesting. What was that called, Charanadi?"

"Charana_ri_. Get it right already. That's the third time you've heard it. What, should I go buy you a hearing aid?"

I felt a light push against my shoulder. _Amu?_ "Don't pick on Hinata, Ikuto. I could barely say it when I first heard it. They didn't put this in the anime or manga, but i had to stay up a whole night just to get it right!"

"Huh? Manga and anime? What are you talking about? "

"Nothing, it's nothing. Anyway, just don't pick on him."

With those soft golden eyes staring so intently at me, my will went up in flames, burning to ash. I wondered if she knew she had that effect on me. "Alright. If I have to, but you know me. I'm such a teaser."

"Yeah, I know perfectly well." The words dripped with sarcasm.

I smirked. You should. I mean, after our first meeting, then the ear incident, and the ice cream thing in the park." At each mention of what I thought were funny memories, but must have been embarassing for her, Amu's face turned a brighter shade of red. "Also, I wouldn't dare forget walking to the amusement park and how Utau reacted when she found out it had just been you and me. What about when I stayed in your room? It was such a cute room; all that pink and frills. Didn't match your outer personality much at the time, though I suppose that's ok." I wanted to continue on for the sake of infuriating Hinata, but once again, my normally strong will crumbled at the sound of Amu's voice.

"Stop it! I get it already!" Amu's face was flustered by embarrassment and anger. "Those are personal memories and at the very least should be kept _only_ between you and I." Hinata winced.

Shame was not a feeling I had very often, but when it came, it hit hard. I had only just realized that I was being cruel. By wanting to make Hinata feel jealous, I was hurting the person most important to me and exposing her weaknesses. I was appalled at myself. How could I have done such a horrible sin?! My head sagged low. "Oh, I'm so sorry Amu. I was being a jerk. I should have thought more about what I was saying." I would do anything for her to forgive me. Even if it was groveling on the ground with Hinata watching, if it meant I would be redeemed in her sight then I would do it.

I was spared the humiliation, though. Amu sighed. "Ugh, since you apologized, it's fine, but stop looking so dejected. Anyway, back to the important topic. Hinata, I still need to show Ikuto the ropes of being my assistant. While I do that I need you to go to First Star Kuroko Tetsuya and ask him to find out all he can about six people; Tsukiyomi Utau, she may be going as Hoshina Utau and she sings, age 21; Souma Kukai, may be working in any physically active sport career, age 20; Yuiki Yaya, possibly working with younger children, age 19; Mashiro Rima, may be working in a comedy involved career, age 19; Fujisaki Nagihiko, possibly going as Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and loves dancing--Write all this down! Why do you think I'm telling you this?!--and Sanjou Kairi, obsessed with a manga samurai, Musashi, age 17. That's all. Now repeat it back to me." I stood by patiently listening to the information again until Hinata saluted Amu and I before leaving. It seems like my rank demanded he give me some respect otherwise I think he would give me none. Though, it had taken forever for Hinata to repeat the information, I didn't mind that much. In truth, I was touched that Amu would include Utau in the search. Then again, they had been fairly close friends even if Utau would never admit it.

A moment after Hinata had left, Amu knees gave out, her legs collapsing underneath. Sobs racked her body. I ran to her. "Amu, what's wrong?"

I managed to understand the most of what she said through the sobs. "Telling Hinata...all those things about them...it brought back to many memories. I miss them so much!"

Gathering her into my arms, I cradled her against my chest. Stroking her hair, I whispered words of comfort. "Amu, oh Amu. It's alright. We'll find them. You don't have to worry. I'd search the world for them if it'd make you happy. I promise, so pleas, stop crying. I hate it when you cry." Her tears fell faster and she sobbed harder.

Time trickled slowly by as we sat on the floor; Amu's tears pouring out and me holding onto her as if to take away some of her pain. Eventually, her tears stopped and breath deepened as sleep begun to take her. I whispered close to her ear. "I will make you fall for me. I'll make sure you know just how much I love you."

*********

Taking care that the coast was clear, I carried the sleeping Amu back to her room. When I did chance upon someone, I hid in side corridors. No more rumors were going to be spread about Amu. Not if I could help it.

The door creaked a little as I entered Amu's room. Gently, I layed her on top of the covers. While pulling my arms away, one of her own gripped my sleeve. "No...don't go, Ikuto."

My heart skipped a beat at her words. _It's just the sleep talking for her._ I pried her hand off. "Amu, I can't stay. I have to go to my own room." Secretly, I wanted her to disagree, argue against my leaving, but she stirred and sat up. _She's awake already?_

Her eyes blinked open and her mouth stretched in a yawn. "Huh, my room?" She looked over at me. "Ikuto, did you carry me from the office?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep and wouldn't wake up so I had no choice."

"Thanks. I wouldn't have thought you'd do that." She gazed out the window. "About once a month I like to take walks in the city to see what' new. Do you want to do that and hear about your job or stay at the bar while learning your duties?"

Smirking, I replied. "Of course I'll take the first. It's so dark in Clover. Both of us could use some sunlight. I've only been here for a little over a day and already I want to go outside."

She laughed in return, though it seemed a little hollow. "You've got no idea how right you are!"

We walked downstairs and outside talking about simple things, from latest popular manga to the places we've been. I was disgusted at Amu's lack of travel. "You mean that the only times you leave Clover are for business and your monthly walk! What sort of workaholic have you become?"

"Hey, there's alot of things to work on. You try being the leader of a world-wide organization that's only three years old!"

"Don't you hang out with friends? Spend a day or two in a regular teenager's shoes once in awhile?"

"It's...complicated. Somethings happened and...how do I say this...but you're the only one I could call a friend right now."

That shocked me. _Wasn't she really social before?_ Though I loved the thought that I was considered a friend, didn't she have other friends? And what did she think of Hinata? I decided to ask. "What about that guy, Nagahara Hinata? Isn't he pretty close to you?"

She sighed. _I wish I could know what she was thinking when she sighs like that. _"Hinata is more of an aquatience. There's really no friendship between us, but he has confessed that he likes me a couple of times."

_Ouch. That's got to be a stinging blow to him. I sorta feel sorry for him, but that means he's ahead of me._ We walked in silence until we came to a residential area. Neither of us realized that we hadn't said a word about my role as Amu's assistant. Some kids were playing on the swings at a park. At the other side where a giant sandbox was, a large group of elementary kids had gathered.

I recognized their uniforms as Seiyo Elementary. _So the old building is still up?_ A small, petite women with long blond hair stood in the middle, entertaining the crowd with jokes and hilarious small stunts. Amu and I went over for a closer look.

The girl that had been in the middle looked familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I had seen her before. Amu had the same expression as me so I was sure she felt the same. When the girl performed an old gag called 'Bala Balance' Amu's face changed to anxious excitement. I heard her call out, "Rima? Mashiro Rima?"

The blond girl took one look at us and ran.

* * *

Erin: Wooo! That was a really long chapter. It was 17 pages long on paper. Sorry to those who don't like long chapters, but I wanted to fit all that in. I promise that the next chapter won't be as long. I'm pretty tired after all that typing. I wish I had some pixy stix. lol. pure sugar.

Hinata: Junkie. Sugar Addict. Candy Obsessed.

Erin: Hey, watch it. You should keep in mind that I control who you fall in love with. You might end up with a really ugly girl who was actually a guy first. Who knows?

Hinata: *gulp* s-sorry.

Erin: You better be. So. To all my precious readers, THANKS FOR READING THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF 'LOST MEMORIES'! now review please. I already have the 6th chapter written, but I won't upload it unless I get 5 reviews!!!! so click that button down there! Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 6

Erin: Finally! Sorry for such a long delay, but a lot of things have happened. I was going to up date on the 4th, but then I lost the memory stick that had all my files for Lost Memories on it, including this chapter. I still haven't found it and it's pissing me off.

Then I had to go to girl's camp for four days. It was fun, but it rained like heck.

Rima: Stop boring the readers with your sorry excuse of a life and get on with the story. I want to know why I ran already!

Erin: Forgive me, Miss I'm-the-best. I'll get to it right away. Really, I am sorry about the delay and sorry to those few people to who I said this chapter would be up almost two weeks ago. So Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: A Game of Cat and Mouse

We chased after her, Amu's so called "Rima." As we ran I realized why we were following a complete stranger. _She might not be a stranger at all._ Though a little older looking, the unknown runaway could have been a clone of Mashiro Rima, a friend of Amu and once the Queen of the Guardians at Seiyo Elementary. _No wonder Amu chased her. She thinks this girl might be Rima._

"Rima" lead us up and down alleyways, through buildings and plazas. Twice we were lead through bars. I snarled as drunken, and sober, men called and whistled at Amu. _Bastards, I wish I could punch their lights out! But...Amu would be mad at me for making trouble when we're supposed to be tracking down her friend._ That thought was the only thing holding me back from starting a fight.

_Damn, this is annoying. I wish I had brought Yoru. We could chara-change and have this over in a second. This is just a big game of cat and mouse!_ As we went deeper into the town, streets became more crowded and busy, allowing many hiding places for our mouse. A cat would always have the disadvantage when the mouse had more than one hole. In this case our mouse had hundreds. On one occasion, Amu and I lost her only to find her leaning against the front wall of a game arcade, catching her breath. Seeing us closing in on her, she began running again. _Ugh._

My feet were aching by the time "Rima" lead us into a night club. This one was the worst we had gone through the whole chase. The air was filled with smoke which you swallowed in each breath, clogging your throat. Men reeking of alcohol lay passed out on the floor while the more sober, but still drunken men stepped around them to continue their gambling and drinking. Women walked around entertaining the foul guests. The place was more like a poor and run-down hostess club than a night club.

Our mouse had slipped away from us again in the crowded building, but it wasn't to long before we heard a yell coming from the back; the voice of someone desperate. "No! Let me go! I said let me go, you pig!" None of the other costumers seemed bothered by this cry for help. It was obvious that they were used to it. It must happen often, but Amu and I could not let it go, even if we might lose "Rima" for good. We weaved through the tight spaces and over knocked-out people to where the voice came from. The voice cried out again. "Please, stop it! Let me go!" This time we could see where it came from.

"Rima" had been caught by a man grotesquely fat man, but obviously wealthy. He wore a kimono made of the finest silk I had ever seen, (and that would be saying something since I've traveled many places), embroidered with delicate butterflies, yet also ferocious dragons. Each chubby finger held a ring fitted with a sparkling gem. Barely covered women sat by him. The man reminded me of Jabba the Hut from the American movie "Star Wars" with his skimpily dressed concubines by his side. His hand was wrapped around our mouse's wrist, pulling her close while trying to coax her to lay with him.

Amu and I were about to go save the damsel-in-distress when three burley men stepped in front of us. The middle one addressed us in a gruff and slightly slurred voice. "I'm sorry; Hanaoka-sama is busy at the moment. He's in his daily session and as his guards, we can not allow you to pass."

I answered back with a relaxed and friendly tone. "Well, we wouldn't want to disturb Hanaoka-sama, would we? But I'm afraid that's our friend he has there and she's not one of these sluts, so if you will excuse us, we'll just be taking her." I moved to walk around them, but they blocked my route. "Ok," I muttered under my breath. "If that's the way you want to play..."

I whispered in Amu's ear so the Uglies, as I had dubbed them, wouldn't hear. "Here's the plan; I'll take care of these guys while you go get your friend." She shook her head slightly, a look of genuine concern on her face. _She really doesn't need to be worried about me._ "Its fine, I've dealt with these types of guys before. I promise I won't get hurt."

She still shook her head and whispered back to me. "I don't have any doubt that you can take care of these types, but three against one isn't fair! I don't want you hurt." _Wow, she really is worried about me. How sweet._

"I said don't worry. You just go get the girl when I make an opening." She nodded, but I could see a speck of fear in her eyes that she hadn't hidden well enough. I squeezed her hand. "Amu, trust me." She nodded once again and I let go of her hand to face the Ugly Trio (another name I had made up for them). I rocked on my heels casually. "So...who wants to interrupt the master? I'm sure if one of you talks to the fat guy that you guys call Hanaoka, he'd listen."

A rumble of anger came from each of the men's chest, yet it was the middle one that spoke. He must have been the leader of the guards. "How dare you insult Hanaoka-sama that way? Do you not know how to talk of your superiors?"

"My Superior? All I see is some stupid, ugly, old guy sitting with a bunch of even stupider hookers." That insult got to them really good because they yelled and charged me. Waiting for the right moment, when there would be a slight space around the three men big enough for a thin teenage girl, I grabbed Amu. When that space appeared, I swung her through it. _Great, she got passed the guards safely. Now I don't need to think about her safety for the moment._

I braced for the oncoming wave of the trio, but to my surprise, only the middle man was running at me. _Fine, I can do that._ I backed up against a wall, already planning how to take him down. When he swung a punch at me, I dodged it and his fist hit the wall. Quickly, I grabbed his outstretched arm and used it to swing onto his shoulders, then I pushed my thumb down hard on the pressure point behind his jaw and jabbed three more fingers into the hollow of his throat. He fell down unconscious and I flipped off his back. "Who's next?" I smirked at the other two guards.

They came at me both this time, with grunts and giant fists. Once they were close enough, I punched them in the stomach at the same time and then slammed their heads together. I let them lay down for a little nap. I ran back to where I left Amu. I was just in time to see her start. She grabbed Hanaoka's hand and twisted it, freeing his captive. "Rima" turned around to run, but I grabbed her before she could take off. Amu growled at Hanaoka. "Keep your filthy hands off her, jackass. W hat part of the word 'no' do you not understand? Let me make this clear. If you try to touch my friend again, I'll make sure you can never be able to hold another woman, let alone touch one." Despite being intoxicated, the man had enough sense to run away once Amu let go of him. His women left, too, and Amu spat at their feet.

With me still holding the rescued victim, Amu and I got out of that place as quickly as we could. I was surprised that "Rima" didn't put up a fight, but not as surprised as I was about to be. Into a near by bookstore, we went. Once in the back, we stopped and Amu did the thing that surprised me more than "Rima's" lack of protest. She slapped her friend. "Baka!" She reprimanded. "What do you think you were doing, going into a place like that? Do you know what could have happened if Ikuto and I weren't there to save your sorry butt? Do you?!" Only now did I see the tears that threatened to spill out from Amu's eyes. _She was scared._ Amu hugged her old friend. "Don't ever, EVER, do something like that again. Why did you run away? We're your friends!"

The other girl hesitated. "T-Then you're not from my parents? But how do you know my real name? I've been using a fake name for the past few years." She covered her mouth as if she just let a terrible secret slip out. _So she didn't mean to tell us that part._

"So you _are_ Mashiro Rima! I can't believe we found you so soon. Do you remember us? This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I'm Hinamori Amu. We went to school together. In fact we were in the same class in 6th grade and both joined a group called the guardians."

Rima shook her head. I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about. I was home-schooled all my life. I don't know you, though the names do ring a bell."

Amu smiled. It didn't fool me; she was really hurt and disappointed. But what did she expect? If we had our memories erased, then why not Rima and the others? Amu pulled a pen from a pants pocket. _Do all rebellion members keep a pen on them?_ "Do you have anything to write on? I want you to be able to get a hold of me if you need anything."

"Um, just use my hand." Rima waited patiently as Amu wrote a phone number on her hand. _Wow, she's so much more trusting than she used to be._

"Thanks. Really, call me if you need something or just want to talk. Come on, Ikuto. Let's go back to Clover." We left the bookstore and began walking back in the afternoon sun. A moment later we heard Rima yell after us. She came running out of the bookstore.

"Wait! Did you just say Clover?" She ran to catch up to us and in a lower voice asked, "What do you know about the rebellion? Where is Clover?"

Shocked, Amu stuttered. "H-How do you know about Clover? No civilians are supposed to know what it means. What do _you _know about the People's Guardian's?"

"So you are with the rebellion!"-_Great going, Amu_-"I want to join. Please!"

Amu and I exchanged looks. It was easy to tell we were thinking the same thing. This one chance would buy us time to get back Rima's memory. This time I spoke "Come with us. We'll take this somewhere private."

*****

It took us a half an hour before we found ourselves standing before the empty lot that was the rebellion's headquarters. To Amu and I, it appeared to be the bar Clover, but Rima gave us a dubious look when all she saw was an empty lot. _Hmm, why did I see Clover at first and not her?_ "Are you sure?" Rima asked. "It just looks like a weed filled patch of lawn."

I scoffed at her unimaginative mind. "You think that the rebellion would really be out in the open? Maybe we should hang up a sign." My scoff switched to a smirk. "For someone into comedy, you've got very little creativeness."

She glared daggers at me, seeming more like the old Rima that was always so quick to defend two things; Amu and of course, comedy. Forgive me if I don't know the inner workings of the rebellion."

Amu cut in. "Stop it! I won't have my friends fighting like little babies."

"He started it."

"And I'll finish it! Damn, Rima. You're acting more like Yaya."

Bringing in an unknown name made Rima curious. "Who's Yaya?"

"She's a friend of ours, even if you don't remember her. She was always acting like a baby. Anyway, we'll talk about it inside. Rima hold my hand so you don't run into a wall." Another smirk spread across my face.

With Amu in the front guiding Rima, and I taking up the rear, we entered  
Clover. Inside, Rima could see what it really was like. Her eyes sparkled with interest at the sudden appearance of a bar. It was empty expect for Hal who stood behind the counter. His mouth hung open when our trio sat down on stools in front of him. "Amu, do not tell me you brought in another civilian! What am I to do with you?"

She smiled. "Sorry Hal, but this is Mashiro Rima, one of the people I told you about, you know, when I told you about the current situation."

Enthusiastically, he extended a hand to Rima. "Welcome, Mashiro-san! It's good to finally see one of Amu's friends, especially one who she's known for so long. Sometimes she's just to preoccupied with running the rebellion. She has almost no free time and I've rarely see her smile the past few years as the work load get s heavier." Hal then winked at me. "Though, since young Ikuto has been here, even if it's only been a day and a half, I've seen it more times than I can count!" I hid a grin behind my hand while Amu blushed a cherry red. I felt sorry for her, but I was happy knowing that I was the cause for her smiling so much.

Amu grabbed Rima. "I'm gonna get Rim registered as another Eight Star and explain my position to her. While I'm at it, I may as well bring Ikuto too. I forgot to get him registered yesterday. Then he, Rima, and I will go upstairs and talk about the situation."

"Amu, I was registered when Hinata showed me around." I informed her. "I'm just going to go to my room. Meet you guys upstairs?"

"Sure." They left without another word. I had the suspicion that Amu didn't want to be around if Hal started talking about anything embarrassing again.

I turned to Hal. "What did you mean that you've never seen Amu with friends before? Doesn't she go out at all?"

He scratched his head and sighed. "It's a complicated and long story."

"I've got time."

"I've known Amu since she was a baby. I was a family friend and her dad and I worked at the same company. When her parents died, I became her guardian. She was 15. Technically, you're an adult at 15, but because of the law Hotori passed that said you must have a guardian and go to school until you're 18, she lived with me. Well, actually, I bought her old house and we lived there. Then I dug a tunnel to her parents' old shop. Now, the tunnel is the expanded version of Clover and you're standing in the shop Amu inherited from her parents.

"Before her parents' death, Amu was always hanging out with friends; going shopping, seeing movies, etc. But when she was suddenly alone, the fun loving girl turned inside of herself and formed a hard shell to keep the vulnerable side safe. She didn't go out. She stopped going to school. Eventually, her friends quit trying to talk to her and all together stopped making any contact with her. About a month after this, I found out why she had changed. She was forming the rebellion."

Hal paused and took a sip of water from a jug near by before continuing the story. "Of course I couldn't stop her. The tunnels were already planned and prepped for expansion and the organization included over 1,000 men and women all under the ranking system. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. Though I refused to officially join the rebellion, I support it and Amu in anyway I can."

_He sounds like what a father should be like. I wonder why I fell so jealous._ I stared at the grains of the wood counter, disturbed. "So much has happened since that day six years ago."

Hal hesitated. "Tsukiyomi-san,"

"Call me Ikuto."

"Ikuto, I have a favor to ask." I raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's about Amu. Ever since you came she's opened up a whole lot more. I see so much of the old her when she's around you. Please, could you help her? Could you bring back the old her? Show her what's she's been missing."

I nodded. "Of course, I promise." This would be a perfect opportunity to get to know Amu better, but in truth, I was worried. Hal didn't seem like the type of man to ask for help unless he could do no more. I would keep my promise.

*****

An hour later (and after showing Rima her room across the hall from Amu's) the two girls and I sat in Amu's room. It must have been a silent agreement that this would be the new place for talking about our past. I asked Amu. "So do you want to explain or should I?"

Amu shook her head. "No, it's okay. I will." We spent the next half an hour listening to Amu explain the situation and answering Rima's questions/ She was more easily convinced than Hinata, but she still had her doubts. But who wouldn't?

"So you're telling me that we do know each other and that the memories I have of my life up to age 12 are all fake? I don't doubt that it's possible, but show me proof and I'll believe you."

That was when Ran, Miki, Sue, Dia, and Yoru appeared from who knows where. All at once they started talking about how they could show Rima it was true and that she just had to believe. A tiny squeak pierced the noise. It came from Rima who was pointing a shaky finger in the direction of the Shugo Charas. "W-What are those?!"

"YOU CAN SEE THEM!?" Amu and I shouted in unison. Then I sorted out reasons how this was possible. "Maybe because Rima has a hatched shugo chara, even if she doesn't have it at the moment, it enables her to see other shugo chara."

"Probably." Amu agreed. "Now all we need to do is get back Rima's memories."

Floating to Rima, Dia answered. "Just leave it to me. It'll only take a little time." The little yellow girl was now in front of Rima's face. She stretched out a miniature hand. "Come out, Kusu-Kusu. It's time. Come out and bring along Rima-chan's memories. You don't want to remain like this, do you? Alone and forgotten? Bring back Rima-chan's radiance."

A bright flash filled the room. As it dimmed, you could see the ting silhouette of a person. Another Shugo Chara had appeared. Kusu-Kusu waved at us. "Hi everyone! Hi Rima! Long time no see. I missed you so much! Huh, Rima?" There was no reply. Kusu-Kusu's owner lay on the floor out cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erin: OMGOSH!!! Finally I'm done typing that! It took me the whole morning! So I hope you liked it! There's another cliffy for you. Don't worry; the next chapter isn't a cliffy or next. I have a feeling all of you will like the 8th chapter. Once again, sorry that I didn't update when I promised. And I won't update again unless I get 10 reviews! (I upped the number because Im getting more) So press that button! ...and have a great week.


	8. Chapter 7

Shi-chan: OMGOSH!!!!! Sorry, it's been so long since I last updated. I really didn't mean to stop for that long, but some…complications came up. I was going to update this on last Saturday (sorry Calista, I really did mean to) but again complications arose. Man, my life is just one big problem! And this time I have real reasons, not just excuses, so please forgive me! Gomenosai!!! (Did I spell that write?)

Anyway, really excited for chapter 43 that just came out! One of the best so far. So much AMUTO!!!! KYAAA! Again, forgive my fan girl moments. Yeah, well, here's the 7th installment of Lost Memories that you've all been waiting for!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Reunion of Old Friends 

"Rima!" Amu cried in distress. "Answer me, Rima!" She shook her friend. Her brow creased in worry, Amu was on the verge of tears. Again. I didn't really know what to do, but I found myself prying Amu's hands from Rima's shoulders. "Amu, don't worry. Look, it can't be that bad. The others aren't freaking out." It was true. The six miniature people floated calmly in the air. "Come on. Let's get Rima off the floor and onto the bed." Amu sniffed and nodded while blinking back her tears and I gathered Rim into my arms. Gently, I placed her on the bed.

"Kusu-Kusu, come over here." I said, using the commanding voice that I remember my mother saying was yet another thing I inherited from Aruto, my biological father. I was still resentful towards him for abandoning our family, but I had to admit that I was sometimes grateful for the things I got from him. Kusu-Kusu came over immediately. "What's happening?" I asked. "Why did Rima faint?"

The little clown laughed. "She's just getting her memories back. This is the same thing that happened to you, remember? Rima's fine."

Am got up from where she was sitting and stood by me. "Now that you mention it, it seemed like we went somewhere else when getting our memories and we passed out, too." Her look became distant. Now I knew what Hal meant. That expression didn't belong to the Amu I knew. "It was just so scary when I suddenly saw her. She seemed so…lifeless, completely…dead." She whispered the last word.

_She's not thinking about her family, is she? I wish I could comfort her. Amu, I want you to tell me how you feel._ Acting on pure instinct, I reached my arms around her from the back and slowly enfolded her in my arms. The shugo charas had the good grace to remain silent.

I expected her to push me away, but she just stood there, stiff. As I pulled her deeper into the embrace, she relaxed against me and silently let out the tears she had been holding back. Tears for her dead parents; tears for her friends; tears for her old life; she let them all run down her face as we waited for Rima to wake up.

*********

Twilight was beginning to fall when Rima awoke. It had already been four hours after she fainted. Amu and I had long since eaten dinner. Going back upstairs, Amu had insisted that we bring a tray of food for our ward. So here we were, quietly sitting across from Rima as she daintily ate her food.

I threw a cautious look between Amu and her friend. Why weren't they talking? _Our shugo chara's weren't even talking, the most unsettling of all; Ran has shut up. That usually takes hours of bribing or threatening. A conversation is just what this party needs._ "Amu, do you want to show Rima around Clover? I bet she would like that." There was no reply.

Instead, Amu shifted her position of where she sat on the floor and stared up at Rima who was sitting on the bed. "Um…Rima, you…implied that you were bring chased by your parents, right? Why? I mean, if my interpretation of your words is correct." Anxiety showed on her face.

Placing her utensils on the plate before her, Rima met her friend's gaze. Then her eyes flitted to me and back. "Can I talk with Ikuto here? I don't know if he's safe to trust." _Still as blunt as always; of course she wouldn't trust me. I was Easter's puppet._

Amu smiled at meand the Rima. "He's safe. Ikuto's my friend. I trust him." My heart warmed at her words. She didn't know how happy that made me feel.

Rima nodded. "You know that my parents were fighting all the time, right? Well, once I turned 14 it got worse. It was at the piont that Mom and Dad wanted a divorce. I was fine with it until they fought who got me. I just figured that most parents fought for hours on who would get their child. My mom even tried to bribe me to pick her!" A steely glint filled her eyes. "At first I thought they were arguing over who had custody ver me, that oth of them wanted me and didn't want to give me up to the other. But I was wrong. They were deciding who _had_ to take me. Neither of my parents loved me!" Amu went over to hold and comfort Rima, and was pushed away. "No. I'm fine. I stopped feeling sad about their betrayal a long time ago. This isn't bad enough anymore for me to need emotional support."

She continued with that same angry look on her face. "My mother's lawyer told me about it. She thought I might want to know what was going on. I really am indebted towards her. So, when I found out, I did the only thing that would ensure my happiness…and ran away." Rima sighed. "No one wanted to hire a 14 year-old who wouldn't say where she was from and couldn't give any contact information. 3 weeks after I ran away, I found myself begging on a corner during the day and sleeping on a park bench at night. I had taken some money from my parents' house, but 9500 yen only last so long when you have no income."

If I was stunned then Amu was at least surprised. This was Mashiro Rima, the girl who hated getting dirty and shuddered at a drop of sweat? _How much have we changed in the past years? Wait. It's been six years and one of those years Rima lived with her parents. Doesn't that mean she's been homeless for 5 years? _"Rima, what have you been doing for the past five years?"

Shrugging as if it was just a unimportant detail, she answered. "Well, after my 15th birthday, I changed my name to Tsukimori Misaki and became a street performer. Wothout my memories, I think one of the traits that stayed was a talent and love for comedy." A nostalgic feeling filled the atmosphere. "I made up my own gags, jokes , and tricks that were a great hit with all ages and I performed a few older gags. Sometimes I would get a one night job or two at a birthday party or café, but mostly I played on the streets. I got used to sleeping outside; when I had enough money, I bought a tent, lived outside, and moved to different places when the weather got too cold." She laughed. "To tell you the truth, it was pretty fun despite getting a little lonely at times. But then I was back on the streets when some thief stole my tent."

I doubt Amu could have not sounded worried if her life was depending on it. She questioned her friend, not relenting on the subject. "But why did you think we were from your parents? You said they didn't want you, so why would they go after you?" I stared at her, my eyes wide. Did she know that she had just said something extremely insensitive? No one would like to be reminded that they were unwanted by the very people they were supposed to love. Rima seemed unfazed, but she was just like Amu. Able to keep the emotions in and the façade up. Then again, I was like that to. At least, when I wasn't being awed by the things my love did. Finally, Amu seemed to realize her mistake. "Oh, Rima. I didn't…I meant…I'm-"

Rima interrupted, "It's fine. Everyone knows you can be hoplessly inept when it comes to etiquette and tact. Okay, only sometimes." She resumed her serious attitude and answered one of the many questions she had to deal with. "As to why I my parents are looking for me, the reason is simple; life insurance. It was one of the things my mother's lawyer told me about. Apparently, my parents had a 1,000,000 yen life insurance placedon me. If I get severly hurt or die, they get rich. According to Leiko-san, she's my mom's lawyer; Mom and Dad were planning to stage an accident in where I would be put into a coma. Then they'd split the money. Though at the time it seemed possible, I began doubting Leiko-san's words only a little while after I ran away. But I was a silly 14 year-old who just found out that her parents didn't want her; I was willing to believe anything at that point. I thought they never really treated me like a daughter, just a thing to be used." Rima seemed even angrier than before, like a prowling tiger trapped in a hunter's cage. "But they were wrong. I am the human and they are the things, treating someone like this!" Another quick mood swing and the normal Rima was back. "So where is everyone else?"

Amu and I exchanged glances. "Uh," I hesitated. "They're not here. We haven't found them yet. Aside from Amu and I, you're the only one with their memories intact."

"What? I thought that with all the rebellion's resources and connections that you would have already gathered the old gang."

Sarcasm slipped into my nest words. "Yeah, we can do anything with the rebellion! Why don't we fly to the moon? Or better yet, let's just go ask Tadase himself if he'll give up his position as dictator! Amu and I only got our memories back a day ago and half of this day was spent chasing _you_. There's been a lot happening as you can see and only so much a human can do. No way would we even know _where_ everyone was. Plus, Amu only set up a search this morning."

There was a light knock on the door and Hal came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but First Star Kuroko Tetsuya wants to see you, Amu. Says it's urgent." Amu lifted a surprised eyebrow and nodded, waving Hal and his company in.

Hal let the other man in and then excused himself before leaving. Unfortunately, Hinata entered. _Why is her here?_ Behind him followed a scrawny brown-haired boy. Seeming only a slightly over 15, I could see that he was wearing a gold star pinned to his wrinkled black shirt and equally black contacts in his eyes, just barely visible behind bleached hair. When he spoke, his voice was deep. What he said made me regret what I said to Rima. "Hinamori-sama, I've found the people you asked for information on."

*********

Rima was laughing all the way to Kuroko-san's room. "Shut up, hobo girl." I muttered under my breath, but just loud enough that she'd hear me. She laughed harder. Ignoring her, I noticed something that irritated me. Hinata was walking awfully close to Amu. _What do you expect? He's you rival after all._ Rima seemed to notice it too. She walked close to me and whispered, "Are you really going to let that slide? He's totally hitting on Amu. Aren't you just green with envy?"

From the corner of my mouth I whispered back. "Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about. Why should it matter to me if someone likes Amu?"

"Don't lie to me, Ikuto. It's so easy to tell that you like Amu. You could see it 6 years ago and it's only gotten more intense since then. You love Amu and I know it. Really, I don't even know how Amu can't see it."

I kept walking, my face an indifferent mask. Behind it, my mind was a whirling mass of things to say. _Might as well not deny it; it would be no use. She already knows._ "And is that a problem? So what if I like Amu?"

She let out a little giggle, almost causing Amu to look back, but Hinata struck up a conversation with her about the expansion of Clover's tunnels. "I knew it! You love her. Let me get rid of the pest then." She walked towards Hinata and Amu Painted teardrops were under her eyes. _Great, she's in chara-change. No wonder she's acting like this. Now that I think about it, where are the shugo charas? Oh well. I just have to stop her._

"Rima," I hissed. "Get back here, damn it!" She turned around and looked at me as if to say 'Too late, sucker. Anyway, you should be thanking me!' I groaned inwardly._ Damn._ Rima put an arm around both Hinata and Amu's shoulders. Squeezing into the little space between the two, she separated them. While I saw Amu relax with what seemed like a sigh of relief, Hinata stiffened at the sudden intrusion. I relaxed, too, after the space between my love and rival was filled by another person. I was thankful to Rima for helping out and, of course, I was wrong. Again.

Our group of eleven (I just realized the shugo charas had been with us all the time) reached Kuroko-san's quarters and were amazed by the site inside. Every corner was filled with the latest technology, from talking holograms to floating Light Orbs; clear plastic spheres that gave of a white light and hung in mid-air by means of a natural of man-made magnetic field and a circle of metal attached to the bottom. Even I, who had been to some of the most advanced cities in Japan, hadn't seen half of the different electronic things.

Kuroko-san pressed a button where a normal light switch would have been and the walls flipped, bringing with them all the different gadgets. The ceiling turned and with it the Light Orbs. _There must be magnets in the ceiling._ The floor was the only thing that didn't move. When the room was finished transforming, it looked like an unused collage dorm, consisting of a closet, a bed, a desk with a laptop, and dresser. Kuroko-san pressed another button next to the original one and five egg chairs unfolded from the ceiling and hung there.

He waved at the four of us as he sat down. "Please take a seat." He spun around, grabbed the laptop and faced us once again. "I googled those six people you wanted to know about. I could only find two people that way; Souma Kukai, a famous soccer player in the National Japanese League and Fujisaki Nagihiko who's the sole heir of Fujisaki Dance company and currently a basketball coach at a private school in Hokkaido." Rima and Amu's faces lit up at hearing their old friends' names. Rima blushed ever so slightly when the later was mentioned. _Ha! Now I know who she likes._

Kuroko-san continued. "I looked up recent Musashi conventions and I found another one of your guys; Sanjou Kairi. He was actually the guy running it. His location, I got through one of the conventions sponsors. Sanjou Music Records is his sister's company and he has a few bonds invested in it. Yuiki Yaya wasn't as easy to find. She's not famous or anything, so it took me a little while to find her. She runs a daycare facility in Kawaguchi. It's not that far from Tokyo. As for Mashiro Rima, I looked her up in the police records and she's a run away. Her file's been categorized as cold or closed. Sorry."

Amu blushed a little, feeling obviously embarrassed. "No, I should say sorry to you. Tsukiyomi-san and I found Mashiro-san this morning. This is her." She pointed at her friend.

"Gave us a hell of a work out, too." I muttered. Rima glared at me before shaking hands with Kuroko-san. _Her eyes are just as cold as when Amu glares. Is it something all women have? Utau was just like that, too._

Amu's informer started up again. "I wasn't able to find anything about this Utau girl. It was like any record of her had been wiped off the face of the earth completely but I did find an article about a house that caught on fire that might interest you. Inside was a family of three; a teenage girl around 17 years old, her mother, and her brother, age 20. The mother died in the fire, the son escaped with a few minor burns and the girl's body was never found." My body began to shake. _I know this story._ He turned the laptop towards us to show what he had looked up. "Here's the article. The house belonged to a family called 'Tsukiyomi."

Sweat formed on my brow as I stared at the screen. Displayed on it was an article about a fire and a picture of a burning house was above it. My hands gripped the sides of my chair, the veins popping out with the pressure. Yoru flew to me from the corner the shugo charas were gathered in. "Ikuto-nyaa! Calm down-nyaa! There's nothing you can do anymore. Ikuto-nyaa!" His distressed voice called the attention of Amu and Rima. Hinata and Kuroko couldn't hear Yoru, but when the two girls left their chairs to come over to me, they followed. Only Hinata didn't look worried.

A hand was placed on mine. _A-Amu._ M vision blurred for a second and then Amu's voice rang in my ears, sounding distant. "Ikuto, what's going on? Are you okay? Answer me, Ikuto!" I squeezed my eye shut.

Images of tall, orange flames rising from a two-storied house floated in my mind, danced before my eyes. A woman's frantic scream reverberated against the inside of my skull, a memory from four years ago. "Ikuto, get out! Utau has been taken and I'm not going to loose another child!" A slightly younger version of my voice protested, refusing to leave.

I held my arms against my arms, the ghost of pain long gone burned in my blood. My facial features twisted in agony at the memory of that horrific night. Amu's voice entered my ears again, piercing through the pain like an angel of salvation. "Ikuto! Please, answer me! Look at me." It was a fight, but I managed to open my eyes enough to see her. There were tears streaking her cheeks.

Seeing her crying on my behalf cleared away the pain and heartache. _No, don't cry Amu, especially not for me. Besides, you cry too much. It's got to be unhealthy. _I opened my dry mouth and spoke. My tongue felt clumsy and swollen. "A-Amu…sorry I worried…you." She laughed with relief and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

There was a grunt behind her. It came from Hinata. "He probably just couldn't stand hearing the article." A soft shut up came from Amu, but Hinata didn't hear. "He must have a weak stomach. Guess he's not that manly after all. Can't stand the stuff a real man can."

If I had had the strength, I would have showed him how a real man punches. Fortunately, I didn't have to. Amu hit him for me. She balled her hand in a fist and pulled her arm back. The letting it go, her fist flew forward at full strength. Gracefully, it cut through the air and smack Hinata in the jaw. "Shut up, you jerk! You git! You've got no right to insult Ikuto. You don't even know him!" In my peripheral vision I saw Hinata stagger back. Kuroko-san and Rima looked at Amu with and amazed, but approving light. "Is it wrong for a man to grieve for the dead, for the pain of others? Get out of mysght and go away, you rat!"

Hinata stuttered. "B-but-"

"Out, Fifth Star Nagahara Hinata!" He turned on his heel and left slamming the door behind him. Amu knelt beside me. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about what Hinata said. He shouldn't have been allowed to stay in the first place. I knew he never liked you."

"It's fine. You think a twerp like that could hurt me?" I smiled weakly. Amu lifted me up and draped one of my arms around her shoulders. Rima supported me on the other side.

"Come on; let's get upstairs so you can sleep." She smiled at Kuroko-san. "Thanks for the information. I'll be back soon. You should get some sleep too. Oh, and I'll give you a raise for the favor."

The three of us went back upstairs. When we were up in the bar, I saw a trickle of blood up from a small cut on Amu's knuckles. It was the hand she had used to punch Hinata. That night, I went to sleep thinking only on thing. _I will _kill_ you, Hinata!_

* * *

Shi-chan: Okay! Done with chapter 7! Yay!!! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. But please review! It's easy! Just Press the Button DOWN THERE! thnx1 XD

Warning: My school has started so it's going to be even harder to update. Please bear with me and be patient. I really want you readers to keep reading this!


	9. Chapter 8

Shi-chan: Hola! Not much to report, but here's the 8th chapter of Lost Memories. It's basically Amuto in the beginning, but the story progresses more in the second half of it so be happy!

Oh! Some good news! Shugo Chara (the anime) is finally back to the main plot-line of the manga!!! They're going to go save Ikuto! KYAA! Anyway, so that's good news. So enjoy the chappy! I'm sorry, though, to all the fans who liked the newest episode, but to me it was too sparkly. It looked sort of gay. Please don't kill me for saying that!!!!

Also, for those who HAVE read the manga, the carousel scene will seem very familiar. I know it's in the manga, but I just had to add it in. It was so cute!

* * *

Chapter 8: Date Gone Wrong

I awoke at hearing a creak from the door that connected Amu's room to mine. Amu stuck her head through the doorway. "Ikuto," she whispered. "Are you awake? Can I come in?"

_Ugh. It's too early for this._ "Yeah, go ahead." I mumbled through my sheets. "What time is it?" She came and sat on my bed. "Nice pajamas." I commented on her tank top and short-shorts. She blushed slightly and even more when I sat up, exposing my bare chest. "Oh," she answered back. "It's about 5:30 am. Sorry, I thought you would be up since most of the other members get up at 5 o'clock. I guess I was wrong. I'll come back later."

I grabbed her hand as she made to leave. "No, it's fine. I was getting up anyway." I was lying through my teeth. "What did you want?"

Amu sat back down. She looked slightly nervous. "Ikuto, I know this must be a sensitive topic, but why did you react like that yesterday? It wasn't that you couldn't stand hearing the article, was it? It's something bigger than that. Please tell me."

_Should I tell her? She wants me to trust her, and I do, but what would she think of me when she hears what happened? I don't want to show her what a failure I am. What if she thinks I'm a monster?_ I struggled whether or not to tell her. _I…I have to tell her the truth. It would matter to her too. After all, it's about Utau…But let's see if I can't get something out of telling her. Or at least, make it seem not as horrible._ Leaning in close to Amu, I smirked. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to agree to something first." She nodded and I whispered in her ear.

Blushing, she pulled back. "Are you crazy!? You're just teasing me again. You're never serious."

"I'm very serious, Amu. This is the only way."

Amu turned her head away, but still looked at me through the corner of her eye. "Really? You won't do anything weird?"

"I promise."

"F-Fine."

*********

Amu shook her head, her usual ponytail swishing back and forth on top of her head. "I still can't believe I agreed to a date with you. And where are we going?"

"Don't worry. We're almost there." For the past half an hour I had been towing Amu through town to our destination and seemed like her patience was finally wearing down. I could feel the heat of her small hand in mine as we rounded a street corner. I surveyed her expression as she laid eyes on the amusement park before us. A barely visible spark of excitement flitted on her face. I fought back a laugh. "I would have brought you to the old amusement park we went to, but it's been torn down for years now. This was the best I could do."

My hand was emptied as she pulled away, trying not to look at me for fear of her lie being blown. "An amusement park? Come on, Ikuto, don't you think that's a little childish?"

This time I did chuckle as I pulled the lair with me to the ticket booth. "Two adults tickets, please." I told the operator, an elderly man with wrinkles around his eyes from years of smiling. He handed us the tickets through a small hole in the glass window separating us from him. Amu began reaching for her wallet, but I stilled her hand. "And what do you think your doing? I'm paying for us."

She protested, slipping out of my grasp. "No, these things are expensive. I can't make you pay for me too. Besides, if you did…it'd feel like a real date."

A stray hair had come loose from Amu's hair. I tucked it behind her ear. "This is a real date." She blushed and became silent, obviously contemplating my words. The money for the tickets came from my pocket.

When we were going in, the ticket-booth operator smiled and called out to us. "You two have fun! It's so nice to see couples out together and you two just seem made for each other."

Not unexpectedly, Amu blushed a deep crimson and stammered. "W-We're not a couple!"

I smiled at the man. "Thank you." I coaxed my date into the park and for the next five minutes I had to listen to Amu bombard me with questions, mostly about why I didn't explain our relationship or why I thanked the old man. The quiet state I stayed in during her interrogation just made her more irritated until I distracted her by pointing out a ride. "Amu, how about we start off with the carousel?" She sighed and gave her consent. I don't think she realized that she had stopped asking me questions.

The line was long and when we were finally able to get on, all, but one horse was filled. Amu was grateful and tried to use that as an excuse to get off. Before she was out of my reach, I grabbed around the waist, placed her on the last open spot and swung up behind her. After a small jolt, the ride started.

"Ikuto," Am cried. "Why are we only on one? Do we have to be so close? Let's get off."

I laughed at her wining. Did she really think we could get off now? "Sorry Amu, but it's too late to get off now. The rides already started and I have to keep my arms around you if I don't want you to fall." I pulled her closer. Little kids around us giggled.

"I won't fall! Gosh, I'm not that much of a klutz anymore. Seriously, you're such a pain sometimes. Just let go."

"Fine." I pulled my hands back around her and laid them on my lap. "Whatever you say, but don't expect me not to make fun of you when I'm right and you're wrong."

Another jolt was sent through the carousel as it began to pick up speed. No matter what she had said before about not falling, Amu's fingers slipped and she was sliding towards the platform of the ride. My arm snaked around her back and lifted her onto the horse. "You tend to fall a lot, don't you Amu? I guess this gives me the right to hold you, miss klutz?"

"Shut up."

Next, we went on a roller coaster. Amu had insisted we ride. Apparently, she had this weird obsession for speed and heights. She teased me when I came off dizy and slightly queasy. "Ikuto, I thought you of all people would be okay with a ride like that, especially with all your cat habits."

Groaning, I held the railing of a bench for support until the world stopped spinning. "Sorry, but the last time I went on a ride like that was 5 years ago."

"Okay, well, you can pick out the next ride then."

A shooting game caught my eye. Feeling a little better, once again, I wrapped my arm around Amu's waist and pulled her close. "How about a game? I'll win you anything you want." Bringing a protesting Amu along, we headed to the booth. She wasn't so much protesting the game than my grip on her.

"Ikuto," she said. I liked it when she said my name. "Let go already! You don't have to hold me. People will think we're a couple when we're only friends."

A thousand burning swords plunged into my heart and I couldn't keep all the pain inside. It showed on my face. But still I didn't think Amu would get it. "Don't you remember this is a date? Don't you know why I asked you to come with me?"

She froze mid-stride and slowly tilted her head up at me. The struggling had stopped. I held her closer against my side. A tingle, a faint trace of that compelling electricity ran up both our bodies. She looked away. _I guess she has more resistance to it._ The electricity didn't come back.

A little kid ran in between us, pushing Amu and I apart. "Get out the way!" He yelled. I heard Amu mutter something about 'stupid brats' and concealed a smile. Again, I grasped her small hand, my face sober. "Let's forget about the game. I agreed that if you went on a date with me then I'd tell you why I reacted so badly yesterday." There was no joke in my words. I really did want to keep my promise. "But I would prefer to talk about it in a more private place."

"Okay," she said, equally serious. "How about the Ferris wheel? That's probably the most privacy we're gonna get her." This time she was at the lead, guiding me. We arrived at the Ferris wheel in no time, though it was across the park from where we were originally. Amu requested the operator to give us a seat to ourselves. Unless my eyesight was leaving me, she slipped the man a very large tip. The ride took off once we got on. "Okay...Ikuto, I want you to go slow; don't push yourself. You...I don't want you to have to relive something painful."

I smile grimly. "Then I guess you don't want to her my story. There's not a single part in to that isn't painful, but thanks for your concern." I tried my best to lock away my emotions, to prepare myself for the tale of my sad past, but I could already feel the pain slowly trickling into my heart. I tried to brace myself. "You see, the article that Kuroko-san showed us is...really about my family." Amu didn't seem very surprised; instead I saw fiery sympathy welling up in her eyes.

I swallowed and continued. "It happened when I was 20. At the time I was living in my own apartment and teaching violin to kids for a living. I went to go visit Utau and my mom, Tsukiyomi Souko. She changed her name back to Tsukiyomi when my step-father and she got a divorce. Well, we were playing a cared game, Speed, when they came." Amu tilted her head slightly in confusion. I clarified. "'They' is referring to a group of six Hunters. Hotori sent them." She sucked in a quick breath filled with hatred and terror at the mention of the most corrupt and despicable mercenaries ever.

"They burst through the front and back windows and demanded if Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Utau lived there. My mother, though weak-hearted when my stepfather was in her life, had been a honest and prideful woman. She faced them with her head held high and replied 'of course'. That surprised me; I had never seen her like that before.

She knew they were Hunters, too. Utau and I stood behind her and tried to get to back down, but she continued to defend us, saying who would protect the family if not her now that dad was gone. It was her duty as a parent and a mother. Once the Hunters realized she wouldn't let them take Utau and I, they...shot her and took...Utau." My mouth was dry and I realized I was quite thirsty. I struggled to form my next words, emotions clogging my throat.

"I was torn in two between running after Utau and staying with my mom. Maybe if I had only listened to my mom I could have saved Utau, but instead I kept by her side, helplessly watching her die. Before the Hunters left, they set fire to the house." Tears formed in my eyes. _Why am I crying? I'm a man, aren't I?!_ I wiped them away, furious at my weakness. "I swore to my mom that I'd save her; that I wouldn't let her die. Then her grabbed my hand and told me to leave. That Utau was gone and she wouldn't lose me too. I...refused to leave...denying my mother's dying wish. She began to cough up blood. Both of us knew that she didn't have anymore time. The bullet that hit her had embedded itself close to her heart and she was losing blood rapidly. Orange and red flames were rising around us, eating away our house, and making the strain on her body worst. The smoke was blurring my vision." Amu moved closer to me. She was crying, too, and still had that fierce look of sympathy. It made it so hard to continue, knowing that she wasn't angry at my cowardliness, but I knew I would. There was no stopping now.

"Her breathing...it was so ragged as I carried her through the flames consuming the house to the outdoors. I-I tried to cover her wound, but it was bleeding too much. I wanted to save her! A-And then she placed her hand on my face and said her last words; "Ikuto, when I'm gone, take care of yourself. I-I love you." Amu held me in her arms, comforting me though she said nothing as the sobs racked my body. The gentle movement of the ride helped too. I laid my head on her chest, her heartbeat soothing me. There seemed to be an aura of peace surrounded her. I whispered, "Even faced with death, she cared more about her children than herself. In the end, I never saved anyone! I was only alive because of selfishness!"

The tears wouldn't stop, no matter what I did. _Stop it! You're such a coward! It's your own fault that this happened. You could have saved someone at least!_ Amu still kept me in her warm embrace and stroked my hair. She began to sing a song.

_kimi no nayami kizukazu so warukatta kamo...__  
__zembu uchiakenakute mochiron ii kara ne_

_kurai kao wo shitetara kurai koto wo yobu__  
__omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo_

_RIDE ON!__  
_

_so ja nakute ko nanda to__  
__iitakutemo ienai kimi wo ne__  
__shitteru__  
__itsuka kitto gururi kawaru__  
__toki ga kuru yo ima ga sono toki!_

_umarete kite omedeto nante iwaretai janai?__  
__kyo no kaze ni fukare tara kimochi ii yone!__  
__ikasareteru mamma ni ugoiterutte kanji mo__  
__kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo IT'S SO NICE!_

_subete wa kimi no tame ni arutte__  
__koto nara do nano?_

_MY BOY!_

The tears stopped once I heard Amu sing. My chaotic emotions reformed themselves. The ride was ending and I had the feeling that the operator had made it run longer than it was supposed to. I sat up, but Amu still held onto me. Gently, she placed her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ikuto. I'm so, so sorry."

I had always been able to recover from a slip in my facade quickly and this time was no exception. You could barely tell I had been crying. Planting a kiss on her head and slowly taking her arms away from me, I whispered into her hair, but loud enough that she'd hear my words. "Thank you, Amu, for being here with me. You haven't changed too much. You've still got a special talent for saving people."

She flushed crimson as I wondered if she had felt my lips against her hair. "O-oh," was all she said. Maybe it was awkward for her to hear that from someone or maybe it was because it was coming from me, but it was still true. Amu dipped her head down.

Once the ride stopped, we decided to go home. It had been a longer day then we thought; we had arrived at 3:00 pm and it was now 6:00 pm. Also, I didn't think that we'd be able to have any more fun after what had just happened. We were halfway between the park and to the main gate when the park's announcement system speakers came on. "Hinamori Amu, please come to the front information booth. Your party is waiting here for you. I repeat Hinamori Amu..."

I heard Amu let out a low curse as I sighed. A couple of laughs (though very forced) about that and we headed to the said destination point. Hinata was waiting for us there. He seemed a little more that irritated to see me with Amu, but like a professional, he recovered quickly.

After following his insistent advice that we not be in the general public, Amu, Hinata, and I found ourselves standing on a deserted street corner. Hinata swallowed before talking as if preparing for something. "Hinamori-sama, I have extremely...upsetting news."

Anxious anticipation replaced Amu's bored expression. "What is it? Is it about Hotori or the other people I was looking for?"

"Your guardian, Hal, has gone missing."

*********

The interior of Clover's strategy and war room was more elaborate than the other rooms I had seen. It was a long oval with a wide circular table in the center. 13 wooden chairs surrounded it, carved with complicated designs of various animals. Twelve of the animals were of the Chinese zodiac while the largest chair was carved with a cat. _Hmm, I'll have to talk to Amu about that._ Tapestries from Europe hung on the walls and the carpet was a giant Persian rug. _And I was expecting a blue shag rug._

Like a prowling tiger, Amu stalked back and forth behind the cat chair. Hinata, Rima (she had joined us when we got back to Clover), and I stood against the wall, not wanting to feed the fire. She stopped pacing and slammed her hands down on the table. Slowly, her gaze fell on Hinata. A murderous edge was obvious in her tone. "Tell me. What exactly happened?"

Seeing Amu this angry made me realize that I didn't know much about the Amu of today. It made me slightly sad. Rima looked indifferent as Hinata stuttered under Amu's glare. "W-Well, when you and Tsukiyomi-san l-left, Hal went outside to smoke. H-He was just sitting on the curb. An hour later he still wasn't in the bar. I worried something was wrong so I went to check on him. He wasn't there, but his cigar was lying where he had been sitting, unlit, and this was next to it." He revealed a package in his pants pocket. _Ah, yes, the magical pants._

It was wrapped in plain brown paper and was 8 inches long by 4 inches wide. 'To: Hinamori Amu' was written in black ink across the front. Eagerly, Amu grabbed it.

She frowned, feeling the contours of the package. "It's metal. And has a slight depression in the lower area. I wonder what it is." We gathered around the mystery object while Amu un-wrapped it. Under all the paper was a screen with a simple button at the bottom. "It's a screen? Are we supposed to press this?" She pointed at the button.

None of us were making a move. We excitedly anticipated what would come on the screen, but dreaded it also. Tension hung in the air, surrounding us, smothering us. I couldn't handle the pressure. It was too much. I quickly pressed the button. "Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly. "But the suspense was killing me." All three of us held our breath as the screen lit up and a blonde haired head bobbed into view.

"Hello, Amu-chan, Mashiro-san, and Ikuto-niisan. It's been such a long time." Hotori Tadase said from the screen.

* * *

Shi-chan13: OMGOSH!!!!! It's TADAGAY! lol. And finally the story is going along with the plot more. It took me forever to type this up. Thanks Katie, for saying I need to work on the details. You're right. I hope this is better. (well, it should be since u reviewed on the earlier chappys) XD

Ikuto: *clears throat* don't you have someone you want to apologize to?

Shi-chan13: Oh Yeah! Sorry for not getting this out sooner! I'm, like, two weeks late. Oh well.

Ikuto: I meant me.

Shi-chan13: oh...sorry for making you cry. and also to any and all Ikuto fans! Please, PLEASE don't go all stalker on me and kill me because I made Ikuto cry! And don't forget to review!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Erin: I'm so sorry to all the people who waited forever for this to come out! In truth, I forgot about my story until I got a review saying 'write more' a few days ago. Forgive me!!! Lol. Really, I've been dealing with a lot of things lately that haven't made me the happiest person ever so I just didn't have the heart to continue writing until now.

* * *

Chapter 9: Enemy Contact

Amu froze, I ground my teeth, Rima seethed with anger, and Hinata just stood there looking like the idiot he's always been with a confused expression. Tadase kept talking. "Come on, don't be like that. Aren't you elated to see your old friend again?" He laughed. It hurt to hear something so familiar from the one responsible for all the grief in our lives. "That's right! Sorry, do you want to know how I can see you?

"It's simple enough. There are microscopic speakers, microphones, and cameras on the screen you're watching. You should feel honored that I'm using them on you guys. They're new government technology. Not even on the black market yet." He smiled the same way he had on the fate-changing day six years ago and a knot twisted in my stomach as I tried to fight the urge to break the small screen. "Anyway, since you've found this that means all of you know that Hal has gone missing. But don't worry Amu-chan; I'll take great care of him. After all, I've got to have some way of hindering the rebellion, so why not straight for the heart? High Commander Hinamori Amu," Amu seemed startled at hearing her title from her enemy. A steel glint lit in her eyes and I recognized that stubborn and determined light of hers. She wouldn't give in to Tadase's taunting. "Of course I know all about the rebellion and its leader. I even know the amount of people you have employed. The only fact I don't know is its exact location. But let me get down to business."

He paused. _Do it now!_, my mind screamed at me, _Smash it to pieces!_ I clenched y fists and answered fought back with my own mental blow. _No! This could get Hal back a-and maybe I'll be able to find out something about Utau. I won't destroy this chance!_ Tadase continued talking after giving each and every one of us a criticizing look. "Amu-chan, you have now restored the memories of yourself, Ikuto-kun, and Mashiro-san. Not only that, but you created and successfully run the largest rebellion against the Empire. Yeah, I wanted to be a king, but they're so over-rated and having more than 85% of the world under my control is good enough for me...right now. I really hate to admit it, but you and your little army pose a threat to this dream of mine. Naturally, the only chose I have is to eliminate you and the rest of the guardians, but I'm feeling generous so I'll make you a bargain."

Hinata moved closer to Amu, sensing the threatening vibe Tadase was giving off. Even in a situation as important as this, an immense amount of rage and jealousy boiled up inside of me. Like Hinata, I moved closer to Amu. I saw Rima take notice of it and I discreetly shrugged. Before me, Amu shifted more towards me while Tadase explained his bargain. "Again, it's simple. Just surrender and work for me and I won't kill you! And also disband the rebellion."

To my surprise, and the three others, Amu laughed. It wasn't grim or sarcastic. It was a real _laugh_. She continued until water filled her eyes and she had to wipe away tears. "Wow," she said after calming down. "That's got to be the most narcissistic thing I've ever heard and that includes when you always went into chara-change!"

Tadase stuttered, embarrassed and flustered. "H-How _dare_ y-you? You j-just insulted me! Me, of all people!" Obviously, it had been a while since anyone had last talked to him like that.

Amu's eyes flashed dangerously and her voice was dry and flat. "Shut up. Oh my gosh, you're an idiot!" I secretly laughed as Tadase's mouth gaped open. "You really think I'm just going to give in? Really, I'm not too worried about Hal. I know that must sound cold, but you don't know him like I do. He's a tough nut to crack. And about my friends; they'll be under my protection before you can even blink."

Unfortunately, the selfish brat in the screen Amu was holding had regained his calm façade. It was like he had just accepted a challenge from Amu's words. "Ok, we'll see about that. Ah, I forgot. There is a fine print to the death option. Each time you get another one of our old friends involved in this, I'll take a person special to them into my…hospitality. Do you want to reconsider?"

Amu already knew what my answer would be so she turned to Rima. The small blond smiled thoughtfully. "You guys are the only people important to me now. You, Ikuto, Nagi…Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and Utau are my family. And no threat from an," She shot a venomous glare at Tadase, "egotistical brat is gonna change that."

The starting of a smile pulled at my lips as I listened to Tadase get told off. Again.

Amu turned back to the Traitor. "Well, I guess that just about sums up our answer."

He scowled. "Maybe this will change our mind. Well, at least Ikuto's." The screen focused on another blond figure in the background as Tadase swung out of view. Except this was a woman with her hands and feet bound and a blindfold over her eyes. Even so my heart lurched when I realized who it was.

"Utau!" Three voices cried in unison; Amu, Rima, and I.

Utau turned her head in an effort to locate the sounds of our voices. "Ikuto? Is that you?"

I called out to her again, worry evident in my voice. "Utau, are you okay? Utau!" For years I had wondered where she was, laid awake on so many nights unable to sleep from the gnawing depressing that ate at my heart. In the second I saw her, heard her voice, the darkness inside me all vanished, only to be replaced by an almost uncontrollable anger at her kidnapper. "Tadase," I growled, "Let her go, you demented, sadistic, little kid!"

The Devil himself swung back in view before Utah could say anything more to me, but she knew it was me. I could tell by the pained, but hopeful look on her face. This time, instead of Amu, his words were directed at me. So what will it be, Ikuto? Your little sister or your friends: Utau or Amu?"

Panic and hate rose up in me and threatened to explode. My little sister or my love? If I picked Amu, who knows what Tadase would do to Utau. If I picked Utau, Amu would be hurt and I know she needed me. I was one of the few who actually had their memory back. Each way I turned, it seemed there was another road block. I could only choose one. It was hard just to think straight, let alone create a coherent thought long enough to decide!

Tadase spoke again, a smug smirk playing on his lips. "Oh and Amu, you remember Ami, right? Of course you couldn't forget your little sister. I know how much you worried what happened to her after your parents' death. Now you don't have to anymore. I've taken the liberty of taking care of her these past four years, though I'm afraid she doesn't remember you. Trauma from her past, you know?"

I mentally smacked myself. Ami! How could I forget Amu's little sister? The one who always used to torture the Shugo Charas. Beside me, Amu was shaking with fury. "You have my little sister? Where is she? Let me see Ami!" she snarled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, right now she's in her lessons. She's such a sweet girl, she even calls me Uncle!" He lightly touched the tips of his fingers together. "Will you see my way now?"

Just then Utau's voice pierced the air. "Don't you dare listen to him! Ikuto, ignore that I was ever here! You would have no trouble going against him if you didn't know I was here. Don't you want to avenge Mom?" I winced at the mention of our mother.

Through the screen Amu, Rima, Hinata, and I could see Tadase leave his chair and stride over to Utau. Using the back of his hand, he struck her cheek. "Shut up! Don't say another word!"

"No," Utau jumped and slammed Tadase's chin with her bound hands. Then she hobbled over to the camera while he lay on the floor recovering from shock. "And you," she pointed at Amu. Of course she wouldn't remember her yet. "I've seen Ami! She's healthy, and not treated badly! I know it sounds crazy, but she's safe here. Tadase has never hurt a hair on her head! Also, you're the leader of the People's Guardians! You've got a bigger responsibility than to worry about two unimportant girls. What about all those millions of people around the world? Are you just going to abandon them? I'd have expected more from a great leader and my brother's friend."

Men dressed in black suits grabbed Utau. Tadase had gotten up and sat back down in his chair, but not before whispering a few threatening words to my sister. She held her chin up and marched out of the room. Her guards had a hard time keeping up with her. _That's the Utau I know._ Tadase turned to the camera again. "Forgive the interuption. I'll ask one last time; what are your answers?"

I squeezed Amu's hand behind her back. She knew what I meant. All that was left was her answer. She swallowed and lifted her head high, looking down on Tadase. "We decline your generous offer. It seems that we're not quite ready to be subjected to the tyrannical reign of a jerk like you."

He smiled once again. "I thought you'd say something along those lines. Well, good-bye for now then and here's a little present for you all." For the first time, he looked at Hinata. "Sorry, I really to involve the innocent, but you're just gonna have to suck it up."

The screen went blank. Not a second later, bright red letters appeared; This message will self destruct in 5...4...

Immediately, I grabbed the screen from Amu and chucked it across the room, towards the door. "Get down!" Rima and Hinata dived for the floor while I pulled Amu down with me, covering her with my body.

2...1...

That other side of the room exploded. Shrapnel was sent through the air. Dust covered everything and pieces of the tapestries littered the ground. The door had been right off it's hinges and could barely be called a door anymore. Miraculously, the 13 chairs and the table were unharmed!

Slowly, the four of us got off the ground. I rolled off Amu. Then she got to her feet and dusted off her pants while calling for Hinata. I could tell she was back in military mode which usually meant she was pissed off. "Hinata," she barked, "Get a cleaning crew uo here and see if the door can be repaired. I don't want to pay for another. And get the tapestries from the store room and hang it up as a replacement." _Who has extra tapestries lying around?_ "Rima, Ikuto, come with me."

"What are we doing?" Rima asked after clearing the dust from her throat as best she could.

"This is all just a big game to Hotori." She still doesn't call him by his first name. "He may have the layout of it, but _we_ are getting the first move. We're planning a mission.

* * *

Erin: Okay! Hope you all enjoyed that! I know I did. XD

Since it's the holidays, I guess this is my present to all of you. And I know, I said I would have this out MONTHS ago, but some things came up. Again. And also, I was having a writers block....ok, no I was just being plain lazy! srry guys!. I'll try to have the next chapter out sometime in January, but I haven't finished writing it yet.

Well, happy holidays and a happy new year!


	11. Chapter 10

Erin: Ok so, all of you who HAVE been keeping up with the story, just to let you know I did NOT just re-upload this chapter. I had to rewrite a part or two of it so it would make sense with the next chapter. So re-read it! And tell me if you caught the parts that I rewrote! (and sorry for the randoming underlining. I was having a bit of trouble. lol)

Chapter 10

Anyone who had a single shred of common sense knew better than to irritate Amu now. The sight of the People's Guardian storming down the hall sent people scurrying, looking for hiding spots like a bug slips into a crack. If that was not enough, her dusty and disheveled appearance and her equally dirty party-of-two screamed the obvious. No one could ever ignore the fact that something was very wrong and so we were not stopped by anyone as we tramped down the dim tunnels back to Amu's room.

Amu shut the door behind us. "Okay," she said. You could hear the tension in her voice as she sat stiffly down on her bed while Rima and I were left standing. "I want to find the others. Kukai, Kairi, Nagi, Yaya; we'll need all of them if my plan is to work. We have all the information as to where they are. It shouldn't be that hard to talk to each of them. The hard thing will be convincing them."

Undoubtedly Amu had already though of this, but I had to voice the words that everyone was most likely thinking. "And if the plan doesn't work, if Tadase gets to them before us? If they chose to follow that murderer, that traitor, over us?

I knew it would just make Amu angry. but I didn't think she would snap. With her, it was like dealing with a bomb lately. Cut the wrong wire, run out of time, and it explodes. She jumped up off the bed."You don't think I thought of that?" Her yells hurt my ears. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Rima cringe. "That very thought has been haunting me since I first gained my memories back! I know all about that feeling. And damn it, I dont care! We'll bloody well kidnap them if we have to!" With a sudden wave of nausea, Amu clutched her stomach and placed a hand over her face. I reached out to help her, but stopped when she whispered, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. I'm sorry. It's just all too much. It's only been three days since Ikuto walked into the bar."

Rimawalkedtoherfriendandputanarmaroundher. "Don'tworryAmu. Ifeelthesameway. Kukai, Kairi,, Yaya...andNagi. Imissthemsomuch." Shebrushedherfriend'shairoutofherface. "We'llgetthemback, sotellusyourplan."

Myheartandbodyyearnedtodothesame, tocomfortherandsayitwasallgoingtobeok, butmymindheldmeback. ImayloveAmu, butshedidn'tlovemeback. WhateverimageIhadpaintedofusinmymindthepastfewdayswasjustmadeofthepartnershipofbeinguntiedagainstacommonenemy. Ididn'thavethesamefeelingforherfriends. TheywerejustothervictimsofTadase'swrath. Yes, IfeltpityforthemandIwantedtofreethemfromthechainsTadaseputontheirmemories, butIfeltnorealconnectiontothemexceptthroughAmu. EvenRimawasjustanotheracquaintance of mine. It seemed cruel, but it was like hearing of prisoners of war. You didn't know them, had no special feelings for them except maybe gratitude for their effort to fight for your country. I had no right to comfort Amu.

A heavy atmosphere settled over us as if Tadase's words still hung over us. "Each time you get another of our friends involved in this, I'll take a person special to them into my...hospitality." All my focus was on Amu as she began to talk, no that wasn't right; she was High Commander Hinamori Amu, preparing to save her subjects. "It's finally come; the time when I, we, take on Tadase. I've been waiting for this for as long as I can remember. Over the years, I perfected every plan, every detail of this opportunity. Truthfully, I had wished to wait longer, but I've been left with no choice. Tadase threatened our friends and took our family!" Ominous though her voice was, it seemed to fill the room with a tense, yet exhilarating feeling; a sense of justified rage. It was like the voice that a speaker used when they wanted to get their audience excited. "Our mission is to get back those people. We're getting back Ami, Utau, and Hal."

The three of us, all somehow offended by the same despicable person and tied by those wounds, met each others eyes. Each of us had a burning flame in our gaze, fueled by completely different-but also so alike-reasons. With this passion, it would be easy to carry out any mission, no matter how impossible it seemed.

Since the strategy room was obviously unusable being still damaged by the explosion, Amu, Rima, and I were meeting in Amu's office. Her room didn't have the things Amu planned to show us. I was sitting cross-legged on the blue carpet while Rima sai in a chair and Amu pinned a paper to the wall. It seemed like a map of Japan. She then pinned four different colored tacks in different locations.

"Right," She said in her most no-nonsense tone. "This is obviously a map of the current Japan. The tacks represent the town that each of our targets live in. My plan is to go after Nagi, Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya first because the willbecrucialifwearetotakeonTadase. Yes, Icouldgetlargenumbersoftroopstohelp, butundoubtedlyTadasecanstilldoallhischaranarimoves, likeHolyCrownandnoamountofbulletsoranyweaponcouldpenetrateitifhehasgottenevenalittlestrongerwhichIthinkhehas." Amutookaquickbreathandplungedonagain. "FirstwewillgetNagi. He'sgoingtobethehardestbecausehe'sanheirtoalargecompany; guardswillbesurroundinghim 24/7.

"Also, hewillbeplayabigpartinfundingthemission." ShetookabluepinthatwasmarkingNagihiko'slocationoffthemap. "Thenwe'llgoforKukai. Heshouldbefairlyeasy. Healwayswasonetohelpanyoneinneedandtorunoffatanythingthatsoundedslightlyadventurous." Shesaidthiswithaffectioninhervoice, likesomeonewouldtalkabouttheirolderbrother. "AfterthatwillbeKairi. Hisalwayspracticalmindwillfinditveryconvenienttobeonthesamesideassuchaninfulentialcompanyandalargeman-powerforce.

"Andlast, butnotleastwillbeYaya. She'sgoingtoposeabitofaproblem. Weallknowshehatesdoinghardworkandthismissionisanything, buteasy. Somekindofwaytoconvinceherwillhavetobecreated, butthere'llbeplentyoftimeforthatwhilewegeteveryoneelse." AmuclappedherhandsbehindtogetherandlookedatRimaandI. Thesmileshegaveusseemedalittlestrain, ifnotsortofcrazy. "So, anyquestions? Good, Ithoughtnot. I'llgetsomepeopletoseeabouttransportation. Meanwhile, youbothshouldgotoyourroomsandrest. We'llleaveinthreedays."

Realizingwehadbeendismissed, RimaandIdidasweweretold. "IsitjustmeordidAmu'ssmileseemalittlecrazyasweleft? Andsheseemstobealittlebipolarlately?" Rimaaskedwhenwehadgottentoourrooms.

Iblinkedatthesuddenquestion. "Don'tworry, itwasn'tonlyyou." Great, Ithoughopeningmydoor, I'minlovewithabipolarpsychopath. Ohwell, onlymeansI'mjustasmessedup.

Thenext 2 dayswentbyfast. Thefirstwasspenttraining. Ipracticedhandtohandcombat. ItwassomethingIexcelledatandsoIwoneasilyagainstanyexcludingHinata. Itwasagoodexperienceforme, tolearnotherstechniques, especiallyHinata's. Heputupaveryskilled, verytiringfightbutintheend, Istillwonandwalkedawaywithonlyafewbruises, althoughthose marks would be there for at least a few weeks.

Afterwards, I hit the shooting range. The blasts of the guns firing on either side of me were loud, even through the heavy duty hearing protection I was wearing. I made 4 of 6 shots. Not that bad, but I definitely was in need of more practice.

In the afternoon, I took a run through the Base. With the kidnapping of Hal, I figured no where outside was safe to run. I ran on the catwalks hung in the air through the main cavern. Below me, I could see engineers working of machinery. Some were kept busy with doing routine checks on weapons and transportation vehicles while others were fixing the damaged done of armor of the vehicles. The awe that overtook me was immense. To think that Amu had been the one to start to pull all this together.

Sweating dripping and a full 3 miles later, I returned to my room to do some body excersises. Then Yoru and I used charanari to practice. Since we hadn't transformed in over 6 years, one would think that we had lost some of our synchronization, but there was nowe practiced twists and turns, jumps and leaps, kicks and punches, rust in our steps. We moved like one, just as we did then. For hours melding all of them into different techniques, moves and combinations.

When we were both too weary to continue, we transformed back and I flopped on my bed, dead tired. I wanted to go to bed, but my mind was still focused on the mission 2 days from now. I was just wondering if I was going to become a chronic insomniac when I heard a loud slam from Amu's room which must have been her closing the door.

Slowly, I dragged myself off my bed to see what was wrong and walked to the door joining our rooms. I stopped before turning the knob and scrutinized myself. The only thing I had on was a pair of blue jeans with a couple of holes in them from wear. My chest was bare, showing the six-pack I had worked so hard to get. Whatever, she'll just have to deal with it. I don't care if it embarrasses her right now. Tiptoeing into her room, I called out quietly. "Amu?" The light was off so I felt the wall for the switch and flipped it up. I saw Amu kneeling on her floor and leaning on one hand. My eyes flew to her chest. The black button up collar shirt she was wearing was open more than necessary clearing showing her breasts. Her skirt was barely covering her rear end. Um, exactly how did I get myself into this situation? My feet stayed frozen to the spot where I was standing and would not move.

Amu looked at me, her eyes glazed. "Ikuto," She said while hiccupping. "What are you doing?" Her hand slipped from underneath her and soon she was lying on her bacl giggling hysterically.

I tried not to laugh aloud. Ha! She's totally wasted. I chuckled to myself and walked over to her. Now she was on her hands and knees looking as me. "Come one, Amu," I stretched out my arms. Let's get you to bed. You're seriously drunk."

She looked so cute as she cocked her head at me, confused. "Am I? Hmm, I hadn't noticed."

"Well, you are. Now let me help you to bed."

She crawled closer to me. "Don't wanna go to bed." He crawl soon looked more like a cat stalking it's prey. I felt slightly uncomfortable. "You know, Ikuto, you're really hot."

I blinked. "What?"

"I said, you're really hot."

It was so unfair that this wasn't a sober Amu talking! She was so close to me now. I couldn't resist when she put her hands on my bare chest and pushed me down. She had me pinned to the ground, bending down over me on her hands and knees. He shirt was still open. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until she laid her body on top of me and rested her head on my chest.

She whispered seductively. "Do you know why I have all those blue rugs? I bought them because somehow they seemed familiar. I understand why now. They're the color of your eyes and hair." He fingers twisted and wrapped my hair around them.

Every spot our bodies touched was super reactive. My skin tingled where I could feel her gentle breathing travel across it. Her slowly moving hand left a burning path as it trailed from my hip bone to my neck. She placed it on my lips and traced them, feeling their contours. "You know," her voice sounded loud in my head though I was sure it shouldn't have been heard over my radically beating heart. In the past Amu had always beencomplainingabouthowIlovedtoteaseher. Thistimeshewastheonedoingtheteasing. "Idon'tlikeTadase. Ihaven'tinalongtime. Nope, theoneIlikeis…"

Iwaitedtohearmore, hopingbeyondhopthatshewouldsaymyname, yetdreadingforhernotto. Themomentstretchedintolongminutesofsilenceuntilitwasbrokenbyatinysnore. Amuhadfallenasleeponme. Irolledmyeyesandinwardlybreathedasighofrelief. TryingtobalancemyselfandAmu, Isomehowmanagedtopickherupintomyarms, withoneunderherlegsandtheothersupportingherback. Princessstyle, likesheusedtohatemedoing. Andthen, afterIplacedheronherbed, Ibuttoneduphershirt. Itdidn'tfeelrighttojustleaveherexposedlikethat. AssoonasIfinished, shegrabbedmyhand. "Stay. Don'tgo." Iheardhermurmur.

"Amu…"

"Youleft…last…time. Stay…with …me." Herheadtossedmyway, buthereyesremainedclosed. "Whenyou'regone, Iget…sad."

Paingrippedmyheart. Icouldn'tleavehernow. HadImadehersadwhenIleft? Thatwouldn'thappenagainifIcouldhelpit. Sittingdown, Ilaidmyheadnesttoherside. "Don'tworry, Amu," Icomfortedher. "I'llalwaysbehereforyou." Withasoft, contentedsighsheintertwinedourfingers.

Ihatedmyself, justsittingtherewatchingAmusleep. Ihatedmselfforhurtingher; fortryingtobecomecloser, yetpullingawaywhenwedid. Iwassoselfish, wantinghertobewithme. Itwasprobablybestthatshestayedawayfromme. Shemightgethurt. Mostpeoplewhogottoclosetomedid. Mymother, Utau, andachildversionofTadaseflittedthroughmymind. Andafterall, sincewhendidIcareaboutwhoIstayednear? Iwasastraycat, wanderingtoandfrowhereverIwanted.

Iscoffedatmyself. WhoamItryingtofool? Ikuto, you'restupid. You'renostrayanymore. Amutamedyoualongtimeago. ItwouldbesoeasytoleaveifIknewitwasforher. I'ddoanythingifitwasforAmu. Butagain, Iwaslyingtomyself. Iwouldn'tleave; especiallyifAmuwantedmetostay. Icouldneverleaveher.

AsIcametothisconclusion, myeyesdroopedsleepily. ThelastthingIsawwasAmutighteningherholdonmyhandandourinterlacedfingers, lyingbesideheronthebed.

Erin: FINISHED! WOOT! Andhowdidyouguyslikethatchapter? Lol. HopeIdidn'tdisappoint. Tellme! Review! Please? JUSTSTEPRIGHTUPANDPRESSEDTHATBUTTON! Lol. Ik, Imsuchadork.


	12. Chapter 11

Erin: Hey! So I had a little...no, a very lonnnggggg writers block. I'm sorry it took me so long to write up another chapter. Actually, I really wasn't thinking I was going to write at all. But I had to prove I was alive so you guys can all thank Mermain123 for asking me in a review if I was still alive! (see how important reviews are now? Come on people, type those reviews!) Anyhow, here goes.

Chapter 11

Something warm pressed against my palm. Slowly, amidst my usual morning fog, I became aware that the object was a slender hand, the hand of a woman , wrapped tightly in my own. I opened my eyes. There, laying in bed, with the sun falling softly on her face, was Amu. I blinked to make sure she was real. She was.

Amu was curled around my head, her hand gripped in mine, and the other entangled my hair. When I wondered why I was sleeping at her beside, last night came rushing back to me. I smirked, remembering that hysterical little giggled Amu had made. Voices drifted down the hallway. Me without a shirt on laying next to Amu would probably not be the best thing for others to see so I shifted my weight, about to get up. Amu's hand combed through my hair, stilling me. "Ikuto..." She murmured. "Don't go..." I sighed. I really did have to go.

"Amu, it's fine. I'm right next door if you need me, remember?" I reassured her as I gently slipped her hand out of mine. Her other hand slowly stopped moving in my hair and I retrieved that hand too. I gently placed her open palm on my cheek. It was rough from hard work, but it was still so small. It reflected Amu in a way. She was always trying to be tough, to be strong and protect those around her when sometimes, she needed to be reminded that she also need protection. I sighed and stood up, my body stiff from yesterdays workouts and from laying all night by her bed.

Hesitantly, I bent and kissed Amu on the forehead. Straightening up, I smirked at the thought of blush that would spread across Amu's face inevitably if she knew I had kissed her. I left her room then, quietly shutting the door behind me and climbed into my own bed. I could her Yoru's own tiny snore and a thought hit me. Amu's shugo chara weren't in the room that whole night. "Yoru!" I said, waking him up.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his paws. "Ikuto-nyaa! What is it? It's still early. The sun's just barely up-nyaa!"

"Yoru, do you know where Amu's shugo chara were last night?"

"Well, Miki was with me. And Dia, Sure, and Ran slept over at Kusu-Kusu's. Miki went over there about 5 minutes ago so I guess they're all over there." He gave me a sly glance. "Really Ikuto, where were you-nyaa?"

I laughed and scratched his ears. "You know exactly where I was and what I was doing, you sneaky cat. And if I wasn't so sure that you were flirting with Miki all night, I would think that you were spying on me."

"Shut up-nyaa!" He attacked my face playfully and then paused. "Oi, Ikuto, don't we leave for the mission soon?"

"Yeah, but not until tomorrow. In the meantime, Amu's giving the whole team a run down today." An uneasy feeling welled up inside me. Yoru, sensing my discomfort, rubbed his head against my hand. "I know this is supposed to be a real simple mission or whatever, but this whole plan...It feels like something is wrong. Really wrong." Yoru looked at me. He knew what I was feeling. This was only the calm before the storm.

I spent the rest of the day tending the bar downstairs. With Hal gone, no one was there to dish out food and drinks and since I really had nothing to do, I took up his job. The big man made it seem so easy, but really, doing it all day was tiring work. It was the evening and after passing the job onto someone else, I went to my room for a little reprieve, stripping off my sweaty t-shirt. At half past four, Amu came to tell me the briefing was in half a hour. She looked completely unflustered, standing in my room, which upset me a bit. She must not have remembered last night. I decided if I could remind her, slyly. "So Amu, did you sleep well last night? I heard you come back to your room pretty late."

"Huh?" She blinked, caught slightly off guard. "Uh yeah, I guess."

I had been hoping for a better reaction, but I kept on going. "That's good. What did you dream about?"

"Actually," she began, but broke off almost immediately. "Ok, what's going on? Why are you all of a sudden interested in my sleep patterns? Where's the angle? Is this another of your pervy games or something?"

I feigned offense. "What? How could you think so badly of me, Amu! I'm insulted! Appalled! Since when couldn't a friend ask how a friend's been?"

Her voice raised, though she couldn't help, but smile. "Don't you pull that crap with me! I'm not an idiot, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Come on, Amu. Really. I'm not friends with idiots."

"I still don't trust you." She tried to glare at me, but failed. "Fine if you really want to know what I dreamed about...it mught have featured someone with blue hair. Whose name shall remain unknown." I was practically giddy on the inside. About to say something, Amu cut me off. "Well, not that that's out of the way, let's get going. We've just spent the past few minutes chatting uselessly. The meetings going to be soon. So let's go!"

"Uh, Amu, you do know that we've probably arrive almost 20 minutes early?"

"It's called being early, in case your little cat brain can't work that out. And I though we would walk together since you have no idea where the room is."

_So__now__I__'__m__the__idiot__?_ "Fine. Where's Rima"

"For some reason she said she'd go later when Hinata goes. Said something about an opportunity for someone or something."

_Rima__, __you__'__re__a__riot__, __really__, __but__I__can__make__my__own__opportunities__, __but__...__thanks__anyway__._ "Weird. Well hold on. I sorta have to get a shirt on." I guess it finally dawned on her that I was only wearing low-rise jeans because the words she was going to say got caught midway in her throat and a bright read flush shot up her face. She coughed, clearing her throat. "O-ok. S-sorry! I'll just get out now." She turned and reached for the door handle. As she did, I caught her up in a hug from behind. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. I craved her so badly (honestly, it must have been healthy how Amu made me feel) but stopped myself from touching her anymore than that. I whispered, my lips close to her ear. "What's the matter? It's not like you've never seen a guys chest before. Or is that you think I'm just too attractive?"

Teasing her brought more color to her face, if that was even possible at this point. She tried to manuver her way out of my grip, but I just hugged her closer to my body. Her body fit perfectly against mine, like she was made for me. "I-it's not that," she stuttered. "I m-mean, n-not to say you're not a-attractive because you are and all, b-but it's just, just let me go!"

"Not until you say please."

I must have pushed my luck too far because the next thing I felt was an elbow connecting with my groin and I was on the floor in the fetal position. Amu stood over me, breathless and still bright red. "We're not kids anymore, Ikuto! Stop screwing around! This mission is important and I can't be distracted by your meaningless games. Now get up, get dressed and meet me in the hall. You've got 1 minute." And with that,, Amu stormed from my room, slamming closed the door behind her. A groan escaped my lips as I struggled to get up. yoru appeared at my side, worried. "Oh well," I managed to wheeze out. "Better do what she says."

"You all know why you're here." Amu addressed her soldiers. The group consisted of 5 people (excluding Hinata, Rima, Amu and I), 4 men and 1 woman. The numbers were consistant with a small recon group, but I knew Amu picked these people, if not for their loyalty, but for their skills. I knew all their faces, names, and specialties. Soldiers were as bad as school girls when it came to gossip andso rumors about anyone worth while spread like wild fire. The fact that even I, someone who had only been around for a couple of days already knew them was big; these guys were top notch.

The four men you could we soldiers by the way the held themselves: attentive, eyes roaming the room, and never completely relaxed. But aside from that, they was nothing alike. There was one, a man no older than me with hair stuck up in little spikes. Behind his leather jacket, a katana's hilt pertruded. That would mean this man was Kota Flyn, an australian by blood, but norn and raised in Japan, marveled at for his superior skill with the sword. Not many people could properly handle a sword in this day and age. Next to him was a black man, late 30's, known only as Ripcord. He was an expert marksman, second to none people said, never missed a shot. That's why people didn't call his targets 'targets', but instead called them 'deaders' because once he decided to kill you, you were dead. Sitting across from me was a monster of a man. Standing up he must have been 6'7", 6'8" easily. His specialty was simply smashing things up, though he was also known, surprisingly, for his agility and speed. His real name was James Wate, but he dubbed himself 'Fist'. And next to him, clothed in a very shinobi-style outfit, was Kage. He didn't talk, he didn't interact with others, but mainly people didn't go near him anway. Kage was, in the roughest of definitions, a trained assassin. Learned in herb-lore, martial arts, and numerous different weapons, he was born and raised to be what he was this day.

And then, of course, there was the woman. She sat on my right side, unbearably close and wearing the amount of clothing she could without Amu throwing her out, revealing plenty of leg and way too much chest. She was beautiful, I admit, with long, flaming red hair, but her appearance didn't impress me. Her nickname was Jane doe and all I heard about her was that she had a very scandalous flirting history and a knack for blowing things up. _Great__, __I__'__m__sitting__next__to__a__whore__and__a__pyro__. __Joy__._

My attention turned back to Amu. "This is a top priority mission so I've taken the few, but best specialists around Clover for it. You." She looked each of us directly in the eyes. "But this is only the first mission of a bigger plan. We screw this up, we could very well alert the enemy to our movements and screw the rest of the misisons up." A snort came from Fist. "Do we have a question, soldier?"

"Yeah. Ya say 'we' like ya gonna be on the front lines with us. Little thing like ya should stay safe behind her desk. Don't want our authority figure gettin' threatened, do we, eh?"

Before you could so much as blink, Fist was lying on the ground, his chair having fallen backwards, and Amu's combat boot smashing his face. "I am _not_ an authority _figure_," She spat. "I _am_ the authority! I made this organization with my own sweat, my own tears, and my own blood. Don't mistake me for a puppet! I fight alongside my men, for justice and revenge. Can't deal with that? Then go join with someone who has time for your doubts and complaints." She released him then, letting him right himself.

That was the first time that I realized Amu hadn't just grown up in these past years, but changed. The young girl I used to know would never have dared to do what Amu did just them. Like me, she was hardened by her experiences, burdens from the past in her life. And judging from that kick, Amu had leanred a couple of new tricks too. The air in the room was thick, humming with tension. "Now that we've got that settled, does anyone else have a question? No? Good. Back to the subject at hand. Our mission is to bring into our protection, one Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Woah," the red-head next to me stopped examining her nails and looked up. "Didn't know we did kidnappings."

"Don't think of it as a kidnapping," Amu smiled grimly. "More like, securing our assets and rendering said asset useless to the enemy. Now, let's go over the plan."

In words, it seemed fairly simple. Nagihiko would be judging a dance competition his company was holding right here in Toyko tomorrow. It was going to be big, people from all over Japan were invited. Amu, Rima, and I were going to get Nagihiko before the show started. Of course security would be tight so Jane Doe, provided with adequet supplies would set off various explosions as distractions. The rest of the crew were to act as bodyguards until we got to a safe house nearby that had tunnels leading right into Clover. But like I said, it seemed simple in words. Anything could go wrong. Everyone here knew that, but we were going through with it anyway. Amu looked at us. "That's it. Memorize it. Report to weapon's supply today for all necessities. Use the rest of the day, but i want you all outfitted properly and your weapons cleaned and ready by tonight. We leave at 0700 tomorrow. This is the real deal people. We need to be prepared." And with that, Amu walked out of the room, leaving us to prepare for battle.

Erin: YAYYYY! K guys. Here's another chapter! (Finally) Hoped you guys really enjoyed it and please, please, please! review! When I read the reviews it makes me happy to know that you guys like them but you can also let me know what I might have screwed up, some tips on writing and grammer and stuff like that! Reviews also make me want to write more often because I know someone out there is waiting! Ok, see you guys next time I upload a chapter!


End file.
